De Volta Ao Passado
by Anna-Malfoy
Summary: Rony e Hermione não se vêem há 10 anos.Eles se encontram para uma reuniao e coisas começam a acontecer entre eles. Tradução da fic: Way Back When. Capítulo 14. Atualizada!
1. Retorno a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:**

**NA: **Desculpe desapontar a todos mas eu não sou JK Rowling. Eu sei que você espera que eu fosse ela mas eu não sou. Esta fic é baseada em seu personagens. Obrigada.

**NT: **Os personagens não me pertencem.

**Capítulo Um: Retorno a Hogwarts**

Lembranças. Lembranças. Tantas lembranças vêm a ele enquanto caminha pelas conhecidas ruas de Hogsmead. Faz 10 anos desde que ele esteve aqui pela última vez. Dez anos desde que ele viu seus melhores amigos. Não tinha falado com eles em todo esse tempo. Um deles esteve fora para ser um Auror; o outro esteve fora para ser o que o coração dela quisesse. Agora você deve estar imaginando sobre quem eu falo. Deixe me lhe dar algumas pistas: seu humor é lendário; seu cabelo é sua marca registrada, assim como suas sardas. Se você ainda não sabe sobre quem eu estou falando, lhes direi agora. Ronald Weasley, um goleiro profissional. Ron anda nas ruas reconhecendo as lojas que ele visitava quando era mais jovem. Ele olha seu reflexo em uma janela, seus cabelos agora caem sobre seus olhos. Cobrindo suas sardas um pouco. Quando ele recomeça a andar, alguns jovens estudantes dão a ele olhares e alguns desses lhes pedem autógrafo. Ele aprendeu a sempre carregar uma caneta consigo para essas horas. Após os autógrafos, Ron começa a reparar nas lojas desta rua. A loja de logros Zonko's ainda estava aberta e funcionando, a Dedosdemel estava lotada; o Bar Cabeça de Javali estava assustadora como sempre. Ron sorria ao se lembrar de seus anos em Hogwarts.Vagou seus olhos pelas outras lojas até encontrar o Três Vassouras. Um sorriso brotou de seus lábios e caminhou em direção a lanchonete.

O Três Vassouras estava igual ao que ele se lembrava. O cheiro era o mesmo e a aparência também. Ele caminhou até o bar e percebeu alguns olhares em sua direção. Ele senta e pede:

– Uma cerveja amantegada, por favor?

Tomando um gole, ele volta a olhar o lugar. Ele realmente tinha muitas lembranças dali.

– Sr. Weasley, eu presumo?

Um voz feminina falou atrás dele. Ele se virou. Uma garota com cabelos castanhos vivos puxados em um coque e com olhos levemente pintados. Usava uma blusa vermelha de botões e uma saia azul de pregas. Ron olhou aquela garota de cima abaixo, depois afirmou sorrindo.

– A seu serviço. O que posso fazer por você? Um autógrafo? Uma entrevista? O quê?

A garota sorriu com um ar de deboche e sentou no banco próximo ao dele. Ela pediu uma cerveja amantegada e tomou um gole.

– Bem, eu já peguei o seu autógrafo...centenas de vezes, e uma entrevista? Bem, seria inútil... Eu já sei tudo sobre você.

– Ah. Uma fã! Bem como você sabe eu sou Ronald Weasley...

–Não. Não sou uma fã.

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou um pouco a cabeça.

– Eu conheço você?

– Você deveria... Eu lhe darei uma pista.

A garota se ajeitou no banco e olhou para ele.

– Ron! Você já começou a fazer sua lição de casa?

Como se fosse um impulso, Ron tomou um gole de sua cerveja amantegada e respondeu:

– Maldição! Sai de cima de mim, Hermione!

Ron parou estático e a compreensão lhe veio finalmente. Levantou-se rapidamente e a abraçou fortemente.

– Hermione??? Oh Meu Deus! O que você está fazendo aqui? Como você está?

Hermione riu e envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço de Rony, abraçando ele de volta. Ela tinha sentido tanta falta dele. Ela era agora mais que uma garotinha. Ela era agora a famosa protetora dos direitos de todos os elfos domésticos do mundo mágico. O F.A.L.E. era agora conhecido no mundo afora. Hermione estava de volta a Hogwarts pela 1º vez desde seu sétimo ano.

– Eu vim para a reunião seu bobo e agora eu sou um ícone dos direitos dos elfos de qualquer lugar.

– Então eu presumo que o FALE está indo muito bem, não?

– É F.A.L.E. e sim, ele é muito bem sucedido e é reconhecido por todos. Pena que você desistiu de me ajudar...

Hermione deu os ombros após falar e sentou de novo no bar.

– Bem, eu agora sou um ambicioso goleiro e estou um pouco mais maduro, eu disse um pouco...

Ele tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja amantegada e ajeitou o cabelo.

– Seu cabelo está comprido demais, Ronald

– Está comprido o suficiente.

Ron e Hermione conversaram pelas próximas três horas. Nenhum deles tinha visto Harry desde a formatura. Hermione perguntou a Ron como Gina e o resto da família de Ron estavam indo. Ron não ficou surpreso quando Hermione lhe contou que seus pais se aposentaram da carreira de dentista graças ao dinheiro que Hermione já tinha ganho.

------------------------------------------

Nota da Tradutora:

Oi gente. Essa é a primeira fic que eu traduzo e espero que muitas pessoas gostem dela.

Eu sei que o 1º cão deixa a desejar mas os seguintes são bem melhores.

E eu só posto o segundo cap se pelo menos receber um review. Hehehe

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo

PS: Acho que a autora descreveu o cabelo do Rony de acordo com o cabelo que do ator Rupert está agora.

PS2: Eu achei melhor não mudar a forma como a autora escreveu o nome RON invés de Rony.


	2. Velhas Lembranças

Disclaimer:

NA: Desculpe desapontar a todos, mas eu não sou JK Rowling. Eu sei que você espera que eu fosse ela, mas eu não sou. Esta fic é baseada em seus personagens. Obrigada. NT: Os personagens não me pertencem.  
  
Capítulo Dois: Velhas Lembranças  
  
Enquanto conversavam, Ron e Hermione decidiram visitar Hogwarts. E para isso, eles tomaram uma passagem secreta que eles conheceram no 3º ano deles, que ligava Hogsmead a Hogwarts. No caminho pela úmida e fria passagem, Ron retirou seu casaco e o colocou sobre os ombros de Hermione. "Ela deve estar com frio", ele pensou. Finalmente ao fim da passagem, Ron ajudou Hermione a sair, mas ela tropeçou, caindo nos braços de Ron. Ele a ajudou a se colocar em pé e, sorrindo, Ron caminha para fora do corredor do terceiro andar. Eles queriam ir ver a Torre da Grifinória. Ver o quanto ela mudou. Ron conduziu Hermione até o quadro da Mulher-Gorda.  
  
– Sr. Weasley... Eu ouvi que o senhor estava de volta na cidade.  
  
– Sim, eu estou... Luzes Encantadas...  
  
A Mulher-Gorda fez a porta abrir-se. Ron sorriu e caminhou até o Salão Comunal. Ele Sentou no sofá, colocando seus pés no braço do sofá. Ainda sorrindo, ele viu Hermione sentar em uma cadeira do mesmo modo. Ele girava sua varinha entre os dedos e fazia pequenas coisas voarem. Eles não deveriam estar no castelo, ainda não. Somente amanhã, mas Ron e Hermione foram, junto com Harry, os maiores aventureiros de Hogwarts. Ron olhou para Hermione.  
  
– Você acha que nós teremos problema?  
– Por que nós teríamos?... Ron!!! Nós deveríamos estar aqui?  
  
Ron sorriu e negou com a cabeça. Ele não imaginou que eles poderiam ser pegos e todo esse escondimento estava trazendo lembranças de quando eles e Harry tramavam suas aventuras. Ron sorriu e olhou para Hermione. Ela estava com uma cara zangada. Ele encolheu-se no sofá e disse:  
  
– Desculpe-me... se você quiser ir embora, nós iremos.  
  
A cara feia de Hermione deu lugar à um sorriso. Ela ficou de pé e caminhou até a janela. Ron a seguiu com os olhos.  
  
– Não. Nós podemos ficar. Este lugar me trás muitas lembranças.  
  
Ron ficou de pé e caminhou até onde ela estava. Encostou-se na janela e olhou para fora.

– Sim. Trás mesmo. Então Hermione... Algum novo garoto me sua vida?

– Ron! Isto é completamente inapropriado. Mas,...Se você QUER realmente saber, não há ninguém. Agora que eu lhe contei sobre minha vida, o que você me diz? Alguma nova "amiguinha" – Hermione diz enfatizando o "amiguinha".  
  
Ron abafa uma risada.  
  
– Certo. Eu mal tenho tempo de dormir quanto mais de arranjar um encontro... então como Dobby e Winky estão?

– Dobby me adora assim como Winky. – ela disse sorrindo, lembrando dos elfos que ajudou.  
  
Ron sorrindo docemente diz:  
  
– Eu posso imaginar porque...  
Hermione sente-se ruborizar e sorri. Ela levanta uma sobrancelha para Ron

– Ronald Weasley... Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, diria que você está flertando comigo.  
  
Ron olha para seus pés como se eles fossem as coisas mais incríveis do mundo. Ele penteia os cabelos com os dedos disfarçando seu constrangimento. Ele volta a olhar para Hermione, que ainda tem a sobrancelha levantada.  
  
– Bem... Mas esta a idéia .  
  
Ron tem sido mais corajoso desde que foi admitido no seu favorito time de infância, o Chuddley Cannons. Ele não tinha a intenção de dizer a Hermione que ele ESTAVA flertando com ela. Apenas saiu sem querer. Ele desvia o olhar para o Salão Comunal. Ele olha de novo para Hermione que parecia estar atônita. Sorrindo, ele senta no sofá, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
  
– O q... O que você disse? – Hermione diz com a boca ainda próxima ao chão. Ela não conhecia este lado de Ron. Ele sempre pareceu ser muito imaturo.  
  
Ron poderia dizer que ela parecia um pouco desconfortável, mas isso o que ele fazia de melhor. Deixar os outros desconfortáveis.  
  
– Eu disse que estava realmente flertando com você... – Ron levantou-se, tentando não demonstrar como estava nervoso. Ele andou até ela e colocou um braço na parede ao lado da cabeça e inclinou-se. Isso fez com que Hermione colasse as costas na parede para criar um espaço entre eles. Ron percebendo, sorri. – Isso é um problema para você?  
  
Hermione sentiu um enorme nó se formando em sua garganta, a impedindo de falar. Ela piscou algumas vezes, não sabendo o que fazer ou falar. Pela 1ª vez desde quando se conheceram, Hermione não conseguia pensar em algo para dizer. Um milhão passaram por sua cabeça. Ela engoliu suavemente e olhou para seus próprios pés, o que tinha se tornado um hábito comum ao seu nervosismo.  
  
– N-n-n-não... é claro que não! –Hermione diz tentando não gaguejar.  
  
Ron olhou para ela que parecia já estar se acalmando. Ele não tinha a intenção de deixá-la tão sem-graça.  
  
– Ron... Isto é completamente indesejável e desnecessário. – Hermione disse, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida. Este era outro hábito que ela tinha adotado quando estava nervosa.  
  
Ainda próximo a ela, Ron tira seus cabelos vermelhos de seu rosto e lhe sorri.  
  
– Desculpe-me; eu não queria te deixar desconfortável...  
  
Hermione provou o gosto salgado do sangue de seus lábios. Ela não percebeu que tinha mordido o lábio com tanta força. Tocou os lábios com os dedos, limpando o sangue. Ron vendo seus lábios sangrarem puxa um lenço do bolso.  
  
– Aqui. Deixe me ajudar...  
  
Ron sorri enquanto toca levemente nos lábios dela com o lenço. Depois de limpar, ele guarda o lenço no bolso outra vez. Hermione toca em seus próprios lábios, encantada com a delicadeza. Ela limpa a garganta e diz:  
  
– Hum... Obrigada...  
  
Ron sorri mais ainda e retira o cabelo dela do rosto. Ele encosta sua mão no rosto de Hermione e inclinando-se sobre ela, dá um beijo em sua face. Neste momento a porta se abre. Ron agarra a mão de Hermione e a puxa para debaixo da mesa para se esconderem dos estudantes. Se eles fossem pegos, teriam que explicar como eles chegaram lá e ele não poderia contar sobre a passagem secreta.  
  
– Como nos velhos tempos, não? – Ele sussurra, rindo.  
  
Ainda atordoada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, Hermione balança a cabeça concordando. Eles tentavam ver o que acontecia. Puderam observar alguns estudantes reunidos no Salão Comunal. Após um tempo, dois deles ainda permaneciam lá.  
  
-----------------------------------Nota da Tradutora------------------------ ---

Espero que vocês continuem gostando dessa fic. E como já tinha dito antes já posto de receber mais uma review por esse capitulo. Viu como eu sou humilde? Haha.

Eu estou procurando uma boa fic de DracoGina para traduzir. Pode ser em inglês ou espanhol. Quer souber me dá um toque.

Obrigada a: Mairadaroz e Isinha – Por vocês este capitulo foi postado. Obrigado mesmo.


	3. Revelações

Disclaimer: NA: Desculpe desapontar a todos, mas eu não sou JK Rowling. Eu sei que você espera que eu fosse ela, mas eu não sou. Esta fic é baseada em seus personagens. Obrigada. NT: Os personagens não me pertencem.  
  
Capítulo Três : Revelações  
  
O Salão comunal finalmente estava vazio. Os últimos estudantes tinham permanecido por mais de uma hora e os joelhos de Ron estavam começando a doer. Ron arrastou-se para fora da mesa e ajudou Hermione a se levantar. Assim que se postou em pe'm Hermione voltou para a janela. Ron sorriu e sentou-se em uma cadeira perto dela. Ron não sabia o que fazer para quebrar aquele silêncio. Ele podia sentir os olhos de Hermione sobre ele. Isso fez com que ele sorrisse mais ainda.  
  
– O Quê? – Ron pergunta.  
  
Hermione mordeu o lábio novamente, mas tentou não morder com tanta força. Ela observou ele tentar colocar seus cabelos compridos atrás da orelha. Ela sorriu fracamente. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Ron nunca tinha agido assim com ela. Ela não sabia que fazer e começou a ficar brava. Olhou aborrecida para ele.  
  
– Ronald Weasley!! Que diabos você acha que está fazendo?? Eu sou uma mulher comprometida!!! – Berrou Hermione. Assim que percebeu o que acara de dizer, tapou a boca com as mãos.  
  
Ron arregalou seus olhos. Seu maxilar foi ao chão. "Noiva. NOIVA??", ele pensou. "Por que diabos ela não me contou? Eu não sou confiável?". Ele tinha milhões de perguntas parecidas com estas correndo em sua cabeça como se estivessem em uma prova de atletismo. Ele olhou para ela. Ron não entendia o porquê dela não tinha lhe dito desde o começo. Ele balouçou a cabeça, como se tentasse negar o que ouviu. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. Não conseguia acreditar.  
  
– Comprometida? NOIVA? Por que não me disse? Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que não está saindo com ninguém... Espere... Com quem?  
  
Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. Eles estavam noivos há três mese. Ela girou o anel que estava em seu dedo e encolheu os ombros.  
  
– Bem... Eu não estou saindo com ele... Eu vou me casar com ele...  
  
Hermione mordeu seu lábio outra vez antes de responder a pergunta de Ron.  
  
– Você não se lembra dele...  
– Teste me...  
– Vic... – Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Não queria dizer a ele o nome de seu noivo. Hermione conhecia muito bem Ron para saber como ele reagiria quando soubesse. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, virou-se para a parede dando as costas a ele. Não conseguiria dizer olhando para ele. – Viktor... Viktor Krum.  
  
– KRUM! Você está noiva do Krum? Eu pensei que você fosse mais esperta que aquele... mas acho que me enganei. – Ron ficou de pé e agarrou seu casaco. Percebeu que lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela. Ele virou-se para sair.  
  
– Ron... Eu não tenho visto você ou Harry há 10 anos e ele foi o único que manteve contato comigo; depois de algum tempo começamos a sair e, então há 3 meses, ele me pediu em casamento.  
  
Ron encarou Hermione e rolou os olhos debochando.  
  
– Ah... que romântico... meus parabéns...  
  
Ron continuou caminhando para fora do Salão Comunal e se dirigindo ao hall de entrada. Uma onde de ciúmes estava tomando conta dele. Ele alcançou os portões de Hogwarts e desaparatou longe dos terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione assistiu Ron ir embora com lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. Ela caiu de joelhos e deixou um soluço alto sair de sua garganta. Olhou em volta certificando-se de não ter acordado ninguém Suspirando se alívio levantou-se e secou as lágrimas. Ela apanhou um pouco de Pó de Flú do bolso e se dirigiu a lareira. Jogando o pó na lareira, entrou e disse "The Hogwarts Hotel Room 53". Ela desapareceu.  
  
------------------------------Nota da Tradutora----------------------------- -----------------

Esse é mais um capitulo, mas com muito mais ação. Espero que vocês estejam gostando. Mais uma vez obrigado a Mairadaroz e Isinha. Se alguém conhecer uma boa fic de Harry Potter que esteja em inglês... por favor me avisem


	4. Cartas a Um Amigo

Disclaimer: NA: Desculpe desapontar a todos, mas eu não sou JK Rowling. Eu sei que você espera que eu fosse ela, mas eu não sou. Esta fic é baseada em seus personagens. Obrigada. NT: Os personagens não me pertencem.  
  
Capítulo Quatro: Carta ao Amigo  
  
**"Harry,  
Você sabia? Você sabia q Hermione está noiva? Sim, NOIVA!  
Ela me contou ontem à noite. Você sabe com quem? KRUM!!!  
De todas as pessoas, Krum. Nós nos encontramos no Três Vassouras..."**  
  
Ron descreveu toda a história em 5 folhas de pergaminho. Ele contou as Harry todos os detalhes. Ron expunha os fatos de como ela o tinha traído. A carta parecia o único modo de ele por seus sentimentos para fora. Harry era seu melhor amigo e Ron esperava que Harry pudesse o salvar mais uma vez, mas Ron também desejava que ele mesmo pudesse se salvar dessa vez.  
  
**"Espero que você esteja aqui logo.  
Ronald Weasley.  
Goleiro."**  
  
Ron enrolou os pergaminhos e amarrou na perna de Pichi. Ele deu uns tapinhas na cabeça do animal e disse a ele para ir até Harry. Ron supunha que Pichi pudesse achar Harry, mesmo ele sendo tão energético. Esperava que Harry recebesse sua carta logo, pois ele realmente precisava de um amigo. Hermione tinha traído ele, Harry era seu único amigo a partir de então.  
  
Deitou-se na sua cama no Hogwarts Hotel. Ele suspirou. Não podia acreditar que Hermione tivesse feito isso com ele. Ela tinha sido sua melhor amiga até então e lhe havia enganado tão facilmente. Se ela tivesse dito a ele antes, é claro que ele ficaria chateado, mas teria sido bem mais compreensível. Ele fechou os olhos tentando apagar os acontecimentos da noite da cabeça. Não conseguia relaxar. Suspirando mais uma vez, ele tentou dormir.  
  
_"– Ron, eu sinto muito, mas você e Harry não tentaram manter contato e o Viktor continuou falando comigo, mandando corujas, me levando a encontros, então, 3 meses atrás ele me pediu em casamento.  
– Ah, que lindo... o casal perfeito... meus parabéns... que pena que não lhe contei...  
– Que não me contou o que, Ron?  
– Que eu estava apa..."_  
  
Ron sentou-se na cama e secou o suor da testa. Fora apenas um sonho. Tinha sido tão real. Ele suspirou e olhou ao redor. Balançando a cabeça, ele se levantou e andou até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho notando como estava pálido. Abriu a torneira e jogou um pouco de água no rosto. Olhou-se de novo no espelho.  
  
_"Talvez eu não deveria ter sido tão duro com ela."  
_  
Ron suspirou e dirigiu-se até a banheira. Abriu a torneira de água quente, Quando a banheira estava cheia, retirou as roupas e entrou.  
  
**"Harry,  
Eu sei que não falo com você a muito tempo, mas estou desesperada.  
Ron e eu tivemos a maior briga e pela 1º vez em minha vida, não  
sei o que fazer. Eu preciso de sua ajuda. Eu não sei como te  
dizer isso, mas eu estou noiva do Krum. Eu disse a Rom a mesma  
coisa..."**  
  
Hermione começou a detalhar cada momento da briga deles. Ela estava tão confusa. Ela sabia que deveria ter contado a Ron mais cedo, mas não sabia como. E quando ela soube como, foi totalmente na hora errada. Ela suspirou e continuo a escrever. Queria dizer a Ron que sentia muito.  
  
**"Esperando que você chegue logo,  
Hermione L. Granger**"  
  
Com mais um suspiro, Hermione terminou sua carta. Caminhou para fora do quarto. Ia em direção ao hall de entrada do hotel, sem ligar para o fato de que estava descalça. Ela precisava mandar a carta para Harry agora mesmo que isso significasse que teria que ir até o corujal de Hogsmead. Ela empurrou a porta de entrada do hotel e saiu para a rua. Chovia muito. As grossas gotas de chuva caiam e logo formavam enormes poças. Hermione seguiu rua abaixo até o corujal. O chão estava gelado, o que a fazia andar nas pontas dos pés. Ela sorriu pela primeira vez nas últimas horas. A chuva caia sobre seu rosto, retirando sua maquiagem e revelando seu verdadeiro rosto. Ela entrou no corujal e aproximou-se um coruja. Amarrando a carta em uma de suas patas, sussurrou para a coruja onde ela deveria ir. A coruja levantou vôo. Hermione observou a coruja sair pela janela.  
  
Hermione caminhou de volta a seu quarto no hotel. Fechou a porta e colando as costas nela. Escorregou até o chão. Puxou seus joelhos até o peito. Colocou a cabeça nos joelho e começou a chorar. Sentia-se mal por ter mentido para Ron. Não queria que ele ficasse magoado. Ela queria contar a ele e fez isso, mas foi totalmente diferente do que ela imaginou. Quando ele perguntou se tinha um novo namorado, ela não achou que estivesse mentido quando disse não, pois Krum não era "novo". Eles se conheciam desde o quarto ano dela. Hermione imaginara várias maneiras de contar a Ron, mas não impostava de que maneira contasse a ele, no final ele sempre ficava com raiva dela.  
  
Hermione levantou-se e foi até a cama. Deitou-se e pegou a única coisa com que ela poderia se distrair naquele momento. Um livro. Era um livro novo que acabara de comprar. Ela abriu o livro retirando a embalagem plástica que o protegia. O cheiro de livro novo enchia o ar e ela se alegrou um pouco. Começou a ler. A coisa que mais gostava na leitura era poder se desligar do mundo, mas hoje ela não conseguia isso. Ela apenas olhava as palavras ao invés de lê-las. Era espantoso como Ron conseguia distraí-la tão facilmente. Desistiu de ler e virou-se para dormir.  
  
----------------------------Nota da Tradutora------------------------------- -  
  
Aqui está mais um capítulo. Esse cap conta as reações de Ron e Mione depois da briga. O que será que vai acontecer? Será que Harry virá para ajuda-los? Tchan, tchan. Tchan... Espere no próximo capítulo...Hehehehehehe. Obrigada a Mairadaroz, Isinha e Milinha pelas reviews... 


	5. Reunião no Café da Manhã

Disclaimer: NA: Desculpe desapontar a todos, mas eu não sou JK Rowling. Eu sei que você espera que eu fosse ela, mas eu não sou. Esta fic é baseada em seus personagens. Obrigada. NT: Os personagens não me pertencem.  
  
Capítulo Cinco: Reunião no Café da manh  
  
– Bem vindos ex-alunos da Escola de Hogwarts para Bruxos e Bruxas. Nós estamos felizes de ter vocês de volta aqui.  
  
Uma nova diretora estava no meio da mesa dos professores. Diretora Sinistra, a velha professora de Astronomia. Professora Sinistra vestia uma túnica roxa, realçada com luzes rosas. Seus olhos são cobertos com um pequeno óculos que ficava na posta de seu nariz. Ela sentou-se e ajeitou seus óculos. O Grande Salão estava cheio de velhos amigos reunidos. As mesas estavam lotadas de ponta a ponta. Todos tomaram seus lugares a mesa de suas antigas casas. As pessoas foram sentando onde costumavam sentar nos seus tempos e escola.  
  
Hermione estava sentada no final da mesa da Grifinória. Ela olhava em volta procurando por Ron. Ela precisava falar com ele sobre a outra noite. Não queria pensar em ir embora estando brigada com ele. Imaginava um jeito de fazer as coisas de consertarem. Ela procurou pelos amigos de sua infância. Ela viu Lilá Brown, agora uma Vidente "profissional". Padma e Parvati Patil, as gêmeas, e bonitas como sempre. Ela não reconheceu algumas pessoas que a tinham reconhecido, Neville Longbottom por exemplo. Ele a abordou e ela se assustou com o quanto ele mudou, mas ainda era incapaz de fazer um simples feitiço.  
  
– Nós esperamos que vocês se divirtam, revivendo lembranças, aulas e travessuras. E sem mais o que dizer, o café esta...  
  
Quando a Diretora estava terminando a sentença, as grandes portas de madeira se abriram. Atrás da posta apareceu um jovem caminhando. O jovem estava tirando seu cabelo de seu rosto, sua túnica parecia estar imunda e arrastava-se pelo chão.  
  
– Desculpe, eu me atrasei Diretora...  
  
Diretora Sinistra sorriu e concordou.  
  
– Da próxima vez planeje uma entrada menos barulhenta, Sr. Potter... Agora como eu estava dizendo, que o Café comece... – Com isto, ela sentou e magicamente apareceu comida nos pratos em frente a eles como acontecia quando eram jovens.  
  
Ao som do nome de Harry, Hermione girou a cabeça e sorriu abertamente. Ele tinha vindo... mas por que. Ela tinha escrito apenas a alguns dias atrás. _"Eu vou sempre usar aquela coruja"_, ela pensou com ela mesma. Levantando-se, ela caminhou até Harry, mexendo a cabeça animadamente e mexendo nos cabelos com os dedos. Com uma vozinha de criança chata disse:  
  
– Eem... Sr. Potter, poderia me dar seu autógrafo? Por favor, Senhor. – Sorrindo ela esperou que ele se virasse. Mas nada dele olhar para ela. Rolando os olhos ela disse:  
– Harry... Sou eu, Hermione... – Harry virou-se. Um sorriso atravessou seu rosto. Hermione sorriu quando deu a ela um abraço bem apertado.  
  
– Oh Harry... É maravilhoso ver você... Como você tem passado?  
  
– Eu tenho estado bem... Eu acabei de chegar... como você pode ver. – Harry sorriu e abriu os braços mostrando suas vestes sujas. Hermione sorriu e deu um passo par trás para analisa-lo. Olhando para ele sorriu mais ainda. Ela estava tão feliz que ele estivesse lá. Ela precisava de alguém para conversar. Harry sempre fora um de seus melhores amigos, mas sente sentiu que ele escondia algo. Ela viu Harry olhar em volta. Ele suspirou e a abraçou outra vez, depois caminhou até o final da mesa onde Ron já se encontrava sentado. Hermione cruzou os braços e suspirou. _"É claro, vai confortar o Ron, vai. Ele sempre precisa de sua ajuda.", _ela pensou. Ele deveria estar comendo enquanto ela e Harry conversavam. Voltou a sentar onde estava antes de Harry chegar. Às vezes olhava de relance para onde Ron estava. Começou a cutucar a comida como se ela estivesse viva e estivesse tentando mata-la.  
  
Ron tentava por ketchup em seu picadinho de carne **[1]**. Batia no fundo da garrafa tentando por o ketchup para fora.  
  
– Se importaria se eu sentasse aqui? – Harry disse. Ron o olhou e sorriu enquanto sacudia a cabeça em negativa. Ele olhou para o seu picadinho de carne que agora estava nadando em ketchup. Suspirou e resmungou blasfêmias. Olhou de volta para Harry que já estava sentado.  
  
– Como você está, Harry? Não nos falamos a bastante tempo...  
  
– Eu não estou aqui para atualiza-lo sobre a minha vida. Eu estou aqui para fazer você e Hermione serem amigos de novo. – Harry mostrou duas cartas que recebera há alguns dias atrás. As duas diziam quase a mesma coisa. Uma era de Ron e a outra de Hermione.  
  
– Vocês escreveram quase a mesma carta. – Harry juntou as cartas e as guardou de volta no bolso. Ron girou os olhos e começou a entulhar a boca de comida.  
  
– Obbe o quee vozze ista alano? **[2] **– Ron murmurou com a boca quase jorrando ketchup.  
  
– Ron pare de ser um idiota e perdoe ela. Ela tinha a intenção de contar para você, mas você é muito teimoso para perceber isso,  
  
– HARRY, não me fale sobre teimosia, você é o único que teima em nunca admitir seus sentimentos para ninguém.  
  
– Ron, isto está se tornando em um briga entre eu e você. Estou aqui para ajuda-lo com a Hermione.  
  
– Harry para de tentar argumentar com ele. – Hermione tinha se aproximado de onde eles estavam sentados. – Ron... Eu preciso falar com você. Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter contado a você, mas cada vez que eu me imaginava lhe contando, sempre acaba em você explodindo em raiva. Eu não sabia como contar a você.  
  
– Ron ela está certa. Eu não estou dizendo que sou o melhor exemplo, mas nós sabemos que você tem tendências a explosões de raiva com qualquer coisa  
  
Ron sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se. Olhou para Harry e Hermione. Ela não poderia ficar lá nem mais um segundo. Era tão doloroso. Hermione já o havia traído e agora Harry tinha feito o mesmo. Ron mordeu seu lábio e saiu caminhando para fora do Salão. Ele foi em direção as escadas.  
  
--------------------------------------Nota de Tradutora--------------------- ------------------------ Explicações:

[1] Eu sei que existe esse picadinho em algum dos livros, mas não consigo lembrar de que era. Então resolvi deixar como de carne, porque achei que combinava mais com o ketchup (Blergggg.....). Eu achei estranho o nome original da fic, que quando traduzisse ficaria algo como "picadinho queimado".....

[2] Tradução: "Sobre o você está falando?"  
  
Mais capítulo e estou rezando que vocês gostem de ler como eu adorei traduzi-lo. Eu estive procurando uma fic de DG, mas ta sendo difícil achar uma completa e que seja muito boa. Então acho que depois dessa eu irei traduzir uma SiriusRemus e outra RonyHermione. Obrigada a Anna Martins... Mas eu estou triste pois ninguém postou nenhuma review no capítulo 04. Estava tão ruim assim???Sniff... Mais tudo bem, agora só vou postar se tiver pelo menos TRÊS REVIEWS. Cansei de ser humilde e pedir só uma!!! Tradutora se joga no chão e implora: Por favor gente, review é o pagamento para o meu trabalho... Me ajudem... Beijos


	6. Tentando Atar Fio Soltos

Disclaimer:

NA: Desculpe desapontar a todos, mas eu não sou JK Rowling. Eu sei que você espera que eu fosse ela, mas eu não sou. Esta fic é baseada em seus personagens. Obrigada.

NT: Os personagens não me pertencem.

**Capítulo Seis**: Tentando Atar Fio Soltos

De um lado para outro. De um lado para outro. Ron andava de um lado para o outro em frente às escadas. Suas mãos estavam apertadas em suas costas. Ele não entendia como Hermione E Harry o havia traído. Ele correu suas mãos pelos cabelos. Seus melhores amigos, em sua cabeça, o traíram. Suspirando ele sentou nas escadas.

"RAAAAAAAAAR"

Ron olhou para trás. Ele havia sentado no rabo de Madame No-r-ra. Levantou-se imediatamente e saiu correndo até se chocar com outra pessoa. Olhando bem para pessoa, ele viu uma das últimas pessoas que esperava ver ali. Professora McGonagall. Ele pensara que ela já havia morrido... Ou pelo menos que já estivesse aposentada. Sua boca caiu.

– Erm... Desculpa, Professora... Espere... A senhora não se aposentou?

– Sim, eu estou se volta apenas para a reunião. Onde está o resto do trio mais famoso de Hogwarts?

– Bem... Eu estou aqui e os outros dois estão no Salão conspirando contra mim.

McGonagall levantou uma sobrancelha como se ele tivesse dito uma coisa surpreendente. Ron suspirou e sentou-se nas escadas de novo. McGobagall não foi embora. Ela parecia estar melhor do que no tempo em que Ron estudava em Hogwarts. Seu cabelo estava solto invés de preso em um coque. Ela inda usava o mesmo tipo de túnica, mas ainda assim parecia melhor. Ron levantou sua própria sobrancelha ao reparar que ela o analisava.

– O quê?

– O que você quis dizer com "conspirando contra mim"?

– Harry, Hermione e eu tivemos uma briga, bem... na verdade, eu e Hermione tivemos uma briga e Harry veio nos ajudar, mas só fez piorar.

McGonagall sorriu e concordou.

– Eu entendo, bem, se há um grupo de amigos que pode superar isto, estes... – As grandes portas se abriram. Hermione atravessou-as. Ela olhou para Ron que imediatamente se levantou. Respirando fundo, Hermione saiu para os jardins. Ron olhou para McGonagall e esta lhe sorriu.

– Vá falar com ela... Você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer... – Com isto, McGonagall dirigiu-se para o Salão Principal.

Ron começou a andar de um lado para o outro de novo. Ele não sabia se ia atrás de Hermione ou não. Se ele a procurasse, pareceria que ele estivesse admitindo que estava errado, mas se não fosse nunca iriam resolver o problema. Pegou seu casaco e caminhou para os jardins

Hermione caminhou para os jardins e sentou perto do lago. Ela tinha em suas mãos uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho. Estava escrevendo outra carta. Esta era para alguém que certamente ficaria do seu lado. A única garota que era sua amiga. Gina. Não tinha mais ninguém a quem recorrer. Suspirando, ela começou a escrever:

**"Querida Gina,**

**Eu não sei mais a quem recorrer. Harry veio mas não ajudou muito.**

**Ron e eu tivemos uma briga. Isto tudo começou alguns dias atrás**

**Quando nos encontramos no Três Vassouras. Nós nos demos muito bem,**

**Mas quando nós estávamos no Salão Comunal, eu contei a ele sobre **

**Krum..."**

Hermione continuou escrevendo os acontecimentos daquela noite e esta manhã. Gina fora a única garota com que ela sempre foi capaz de conversar. Todas as outras achavam que ela tinha muito cérebro para ser uma amiga. Suspirando, ela terminou sua carta.

**"Eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda.**

**Por favor escreva de volta.**

**De sua amiga,**

**Hermione L. Granger"**

Dobrando sua carta, ela sorriu. Olhando em volta ela viu Ron surigindo pela porta. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Colocou a carta no bolso e encostou contra a árvore. Ele estava se aproximando e estava indo na direção dela. Ela olhou em volta para ter certeza que ela não estava enganada. Tentou fazer um nó no cabelo para ajeita-lo. Puxou os joelhos até o peito e deitou a cabeça nos joelhos. "Ele quer falar comigo? Eu espero que ele queira. Eu odeio estra brigada com meus amigos". Ela levantou o olhar. Atrás de Ron tinha outra pessoa. Ela não conseguiu distinguir quem era. Ficou em pé e sacudiu a poeira da roupa. Ron e outra cabeça ruiva. Hermione estreitou os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor. Seu maxilar foi ao chão.

– GINA?

Hermione correu em direção a garota que tinha saído do castelo logo após Ron. Ela passou correndo por Ron. Era Gina. Como Gina havia chegado lá? POR QUE Gina estava lá?

– Gina? – Hermione gritou. A garota se virou. Com certeza era Gina. Ela tinha vindo por algum motivo, mas o que? Ela saberia que Hermione precisava de ajuda? Hermione e Gina deram um grande abraço e sorriram uma para outra. Olhando para Gina, Hermione se espantou. O cabelo de Gina estava tão encaracolado, cheio de cachos perfeitos. Gina tinha mudado muito. Todos estavam mudados. – Gina o que você está fazendo aqui?

Gina sorriu nervosamente.

– Harry me disse que vocês 3 poderiam estar precisando de alguma ajuda.

– Harry? Como ele entrou em contato com você?

Gina mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça.

– Isto não é importante. Nós precisamos fazer com que você e meu irmão voltem a se falar. Vamos para o Salão Comunal.

Hermione Gina caminharam para o Salão Comunal relembrando os velhos tempos. Elas mantiveram algum contato, mas não muito. Gina sabia sobre Krum e Hermione mas havia prometido não contar a Ron. Elas sentaram no Salão Comunal e deram risadas como se fossem outra vez jovens estudantes.

--------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora-------------------------------------------------

Oi pessoas. Várias coisinhas:

Desculpe a demora mas tive alguns problemas. Demorou mas saiu...rs...

Agora eu devo atualizar dois capítulos por semana. Isto é certo, se eu tiver mais tempo coloca mais. Estou trabalhando em mais uma HrR depois de Hogwarts.

Desculpa também o péssimo título desse capítulo. Eu sempre tento colocar umas expressões que tenham o mesmo significado para o melhor entendimento, mas dessa vez não deu.

Um pedido: Se alguém souber o nome das posições do Quadribol em inglês irá me ajudar muito. Pois eu estou meio confusa quanto a isso.

Agora, os agradecimentos:

LunaMour e Ellen-Potter

E se você teve a paciência de ler tudo isso, MUITO OBRIGADA!!!!!!! BEIJOS!!!!!


	7. A Volta da amiga que nunca o julgou

Disclaimer:

NA: Desculpe desapontar a todos, mas eu não sou JK Rowling. Eu sei que você espera que eu fosse ela, mas eu não sou. Esta fic é baseada em seus personagens. Obrigada.

NT: Os personagens não me pertencem.

**Capítulo Sete: A Volta da Amiga que Nunca o Julgou**

Ron assistiu Hermione passar por ele. Suspirando, ele sentou sobre um pedregulho, embaixo de sua árvore favorita onde ele, Harry e Hermione costumavam ficar o tempo todo. Encostando-se na árvore ele contemplava os jardins. A Floresta Proibida parecia atraente se comparada como sua vida estava no momento. Ele preferiria estar sendo caçado por lobisomens. Ele desejava ter alguém com quem falar. Harry estava do lado de Hermione, Gina tinha vindo especialmente por Hermione, ele não tinha mais nenhum melhor amigo. Tinha apenas conhecidos. Pensando sobre isso, ele percebeu que tirando Harry e Hermione, ele não tinha realmente feito amigos em Hogwarts. Simas, Neville e Dino todos eram bons amigos, mas nada comparado a Hermione e Harry. Reunindo esses pensamentos, ele começou a pensar que talvez tinha perdido em alguma coisa. Ele sempre estava quebrando regras. Sempre andando sorrateiramente e pesquisando coisas com Harry e Hermione. Ele nunca teve realmente tempo para fazer novos amigos. Especialmente depois de ter entrado para o Quadribol, que sozinho tomava o maior parte de seu tempo e o resto era dividido com dever de casa, pesquisas e saídas as escondidas. Ele realmente tinha perdido algo? Se tinha, poderia encontrar de novo? Sacudindo a cabeça, tentou tirar todos esses pensamentos da cabeça. Encarou o céu como se ele estivesse preste a se encher de fogos de artifícios. Ron suspirou outra vez. Talvez ele devesse tentar recuperar o que ele tinha perdido.

Levantando-se e ajeitando suas vestes, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo. Ele contemplava os jardins. Tantas lembranças. Como ele poderia tentar esquecer todas as suas aventuras com Harry e Hermione? Eles tinham estado como ele em todos os momentos e agora, Ron tinha forçado eles a escolher um lado. Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos. As mechas ruivas caíram sobre seu rosto.

O sol começava a se pôr como Ron pode perceber. Algo começou a refletir em seis olhos. Brilhando. Era um dos grandes aros do campo de Quadribol. Suspirando Ron pode avistar todo campo de Quadribol. Fazia um tempo que ele não entrava em um. Todos os outros campos em que ele tinha estado eram enormes e eram para GRANDES jogos. Mas não eram como os jogos dos Campeonatos das Casas. Ele costumava viver por esses jogos. Ele sempre sentiu que ele jogava só por diversão. Não que os jogos dos Campeonatos das Casas não fossem importantes. Ron relembrava se de estar jogando Quadribol lá. Parecia que tinha sido ontem ele treinando com Gina. Ele lembrava da animação da torcida.

**_Weasley é nosso Rei,_**

**_Weasley é nosso Rei,_**

**_Ele não deixa uma goles entrar,_**

**_Weasley é nosso Rei,_**

**_Weasley pode agarrar tudo,_**

**_Ele nunca deixa um único aro,_**

**_E por isso toda Grifinória canta,_**

_**Weasley é nosso Rei.**_

Os melhores anos de sua vida foram passados no Campo de Quadribol. Ron suspirou de novo e encontrou-se de frente para o campo. Parece que todas essas lembranças o levaram lá. Sorrindo pela primeira vez em todo esse tempo Ron alcançou as portas e as empurrou para abri-las. Elas pareciam mais pesadas quando ele era novo. Olhando em volta no campo, ele sorriu. Tantas boas memórias daquele lugar. Quadribol foi seu único alívio quando ele estava na escola. A arena e os aros nunca o julgaram. Ele sempre sentiu que seria capaz de ter sucesso se pudesse lembrar disso.

Ron fechou os olhos para ter o efeito total. Nada havia mudado. As torres ainda eram as mesmas. Percebeu que os aros mudaram menos ainda. Ron andou até o meio do campo. Parecia tão grande quando ele era mais novo. Talvez fosse, mas em comparação com as arenas em que ele jogou mais tarde este era apenas um campo de escola. Como se tivesse sido atingido na cabeça por uma pedra, Ron teve uma idéia. Sorrindo pôs seus dedos na boca e deu um assobio. Trazendo suas mãos de volta ao seu lado do corpo, sua vassoura veio voando até a arena. Montando sua vassoura, ele voou em volta do campo, para cima e para baixo. Ele sobrevoou os aros, lembrando o que sentia jogando os jogos das casas. Como todos gostavam de ir a esses jogos. Ele ainda podia lembrar da voz de Lino Jordan ecoando através do estádio. **_"E esta foi Johnson, Johnson está com a goles, que ótima jogadora é esta garota. Eu estou dizendo isso por anos mas ela ainda não saiu comigo". E McGonagall ralhando por ele ter dito isso. "JORDAN!" "Apenas um fato engraçado, professora, adiciona um pouco de interesse – e ela esquivou-se de Warrington, ela passou por Montague, ela – ai! – foi acertada por trás por um balaço de Crabbe... Montague agarrou a goles..." "E é isto, Warrington com a goles, Warrington indo em direção aos aros, ele está fora do alcance dos batedores com apenas o goleiro pela frente"._**

Este foi o primeiro seu primeiro erro. Ele poderia ter pego. Abrindo seus olhos, ele olhou em volta a tempo de agarrar uma goles. Olhando a goles em suas mãos, ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Olhando para baixo ele não conseguia ver ninguém. É claro, o campo estava todo escuro. Puxando sua varinha murmurou "_Lumus_". Sua varinha acendeu e ele flutuou em direção ao chão. Deixando a goles no chão, ele começou a olhar em volta. Ele não via ninguém. Suspirando ele olhou atrás dele. Ele sentiu algo atrás dele e ouviu uma voz com um leve deboche.

"Eu sabia que você não conseguiria ficar longe do quadribol". Disse a voz. Era a voz de uma garota, ele pode perceber.

"O que eu posso fazer, está em meu sangue...", Ron disse sentando-se. Ele apoiou as mãos atrás dele como se estivesse se esticando. A voz parecia estar se aproximando; estava chegando perto. A garota ainda estava escondida nas sombras. Ela caminhou para o outro lado de Ron.

"Estão está no meu também, já que nós temos o mesmo sangue", disse a voz parando fora da escuridão. Ron sorriu. Gina. Rindo para ela, ele se levantou. Ela tinha crescido tanto. Dando a ela um abraço, ele pode perceber o quanto ela tinha crescido. Dando um passo para trás, ele olhou para melhor para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você não é uma apanhadora? Você não é uma caçadora."

"O que você esperava... Eu sou a única filha da mamãe..."

----------------------------------Nota da Tradutora------------------------------------------------------

Oi, gente!

Desculpe a demora para postar. Eu não abandonei a fic, mas antes eu estava de férias e agora tenho a faculdade. E para me encrencar mais ainda inventei de traduzir outra fic. Uma HPDM, chamada Ava Adore. Mas eu prometo que não vou postar pelo menos de 1 capítulo por semana.

Quero agradecer a Hasu Malfoy, a única que leu meu sexto capítulo!!!!

E não gostei pois eu já tinha avisado que só voltaria apostar se tivesse 3 reviews. Poxa gente eu peço tão pouquinho....sniff.

Beijos....


	8. Loucos Sonhos e Lembranças Inesquecíveis

Disclaimer:

NA: Desculpe desapontar a todos, mas eu não sou JK Rowling. Eu sei que você espera que eu fosse ela, mas eu não sou. Esta fic é baseada em seus personagens. Obrigada.

NT: Os personagens não me pertencem.

**Capítulo Oito: Loucos Sonhos e Lembranças Inesquecíveis**

_"Agora, é com prazer que lhes apresento o Sr. e a Sra. Viktor Krum..." Aplausos enchem a sala quando Hermione e Krum entram no estúdio. Eles estão em programa de TV. Hermione se senta perto da simpática senhora que irá entrevista-los. Sorrindo docemente ela olha para o público. Krum havia sentado ao lado dela._

_"Olá, há quanto tempo vocês estão casados?" A senhora pergunta com os olhos voltados para Hermione e Krum. Krum sorri para Hermione._

_"Nuiiss extamuss cassaduss há ... hum... comm vocis dizim... anu? Ssim um anu... **1**" Krum diz pegando a mão de Hermione para segurá-la. Hermione sorriu e concordou._

_"Hermione... como você se sente sendo casada com o mais famoso jogador de quadribol do século?" Hermione dá uma risada quando ouve a pergunta. Ele sorri e pega um pouco de cabelo e põe atrás da orelha._

_"É claro que isso é um... sonho, sim, é um sonho, nada mais que um conto de fadas que se torna realidade". Hermione olha para Krum que sorri para ela._

_"É claro que é, Sra. Krum. E vejo que você está esperando". A entrevistadora diz. Hermione olha para seu estômago. Hermione balança a cabeça negando. Olhando para baixo, para seu estômago ela engasga. Ela estava GRÁVIDA._

"Um... Não... Eu não posso estar..." Ela levanta a cabeça. Todos a olham como se ela estivesse louca. Hermione olha em volta e solta uma gargalhada. "Uh... Eu só estava brincando com vocês. É claro que eu estou..."

_Krum que também estava rindo pois um braço ao redor de Hermione que logo sorriu e se aconchegou no abraço. Hermione volta a olhar o estúdio. Estava vazio. A única pessoa que se encontrava na sala era ela. Ela estava sentada no palco sozinha. Ela olhou em volta de novo. Hermione sempre odiou ficar sozinha. Ela olhou para seu estômago. Ela não estava mais grávida. Levantou a cabeça e percebeu que não estava mais sozinha. Uma pessoa estava sentada onde deveria estar o público._

_"Ei... Olá... você poderia se apresentar? Eu gosto de saber com quem falo". Hermione disse calmamente. A pessoa se levantou. Parecia ser um homem jovem. Devagar_ _ele começou a se aproximar. Seus passos ecoavam no estúdio vazio enquanto ele descia as escadas e ia para o palco._

_"Sim, diga nos, Sra Krum, como você se sente sendo casada com o maior jogador de quadribol de todos os tempos e ainda arrasar completamente com o coração de seu melhor amigo?"_

_O homem se mostrou sendo Ron quando este adentrou no palco iluminado. Hermione arfou e abaixou a cabeça lentamente._

_"Eu te disse que eu sentia muito. Eu tentei lhe explicar, mas você é tão teimoso..."_

_Rom sorriu triste para ela._

_"Eu não sou o único teimoso. Foi VOCÊ que deixou eu te beijar quando você era noiva... Você deveria ter me dito antes de eu ter beijar. Agora quem é teimoso?"_

_Hermione começou a chorar. Ele colocou suas mãos no rosto e começou a soluçar. Ela olho para Ron e se levantou. Aproximou dele e suspirou._

_"Eu não contei a você porque... seu beijo... significou tanto que eu não poderia simplesmente contar a você. Eu queria ficar lá com você para sempre. Naquele momento, eu não me preocupei com nada. Nem com meu trabalho, nem com meu casamento. Nada. Naquele momento eu fui eu e você sabia quem eu era. I quis lhe contar que..." _

Hermione se sentou encharcada de suor enquanto abria seus olhos e gritava "EU AMO VOCÊ". Percebendo o que acabara de dizer, rapidamente cobriu sua boca com as mãos. Olhando em volta ela percebeu que estava em uma das camas do dormitório. Ela estava sozinha. Gina tinha saído. Hermione deu uma olhada no quarto. Devia ser bem tarde da noite. Mas ninguém estava lá. Hermione suspirou aliviada e ligou as luzes. O dormitório não mudou nada. O mesmo ducto de aquecimento **2**. As mesmas camas. Pulando Hermione sentou no chão. Perto de sua cama, ela levantou uma tábua que sempre esteve solta. Do buraco, retirou uma caixa coberta de poeira e a limpou. Era uma pequena caixa de madeira, com uma pequena rosa talhada em cima. Hermione levantou a tampa. Esta rangeu pela falta de óleo. Hermione sorriu. A caixa estava cheia de fotos, fitas, garrafas, folhas, bugigangas, tudo que poderia caber em tão pequena caixa.

Uma lágrima lentamente desceu por sua bochecha. Ela estava olhando as fotos que ela guardou. Ela esperava que pudesse encontrar a caixa e se encantar novamente com as lembranças dela, mas ela tinha cometido um erro. A maior parte das fotos era dela, Harry e... Ron. Ela odiava estar brigada com ele. Eles costumavam ser tão bons amigos. Ela admirava as fotos. Verdade que a maioria foi tirada por Colin Creevey, mas ela não ligava. Ela começou a esvaziar a caixa: as folhas do Salgueiro Lutador; a garrafa da Poção Polissuco do segundo ano deles; uma pena do Bicuço ; a chave que eles pegaram quando estavam procurando a Pedra Filosofal; a garrafa que ela usou para voltar para Ron no desafio de Snape **3**; a garrafa da poção que ela usou para alisar o cabelo no baile do quarto não. Todas essas memórias estavam guardadas nesta caixa. Hermione explodiu em lágrimas. Ela odiava se sentir deste jeito. Levantando-se vagarosamente, Hermione caminhou até o banco que ficava em baixo da janela. Olhando para fora, ela suspirou. Então, de repente Hermione correu até a porta.

"Eu sei como chegar até ele."

------------------------------------------------**Nota da Tradutora**--------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas.

Olha nós aqui outra vez.

Antes de tudo quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu não encontrava tempo e muito menos tinha vontade de postar... Estava meio deprê, mas esta tudo bem agora...

Puxão de Orelha: Eu sei que tem gente que lê mas não deixa review. Eu também era assim, mas quando comecei a postar as "minhas" fics, eu percebi o quanto é chato você nãp receber nenhum incentivo. Desde que percebi isso, toda fic que leio e todo nov cap que acompanho eu mando uma review, para incentivar a todos que deram sua cara a tapa, ou melhor sua fic, e que só por isso merecem parabéns. Por isso eu peço, por todos os autores e tradutores, que se você ler e gostar, dê seus parabéns; se você ler e não gostou, mande sua crítica, pois assim, talvez, você faça com que o autor perceba que pode mudar ou acrescentar algo novo em seu trabalho. E se você se deu ao trabalho de ler esse enorme texto, obrigado, obrigado mesmo.

Obrigada também à **Anita McGonagall e a Ellen-Potter** por suas reviews. Beijos para as duas.

Alguns PS:

**1** – "Nós estamos casados há... como vocês dizem... ano... um ano".

Desculpe, eu fiz o melhor que pude. Eu vou melhorar nos próximos caps. Opa! Eu acho que deixei escapar o que ira acontecer não? Rs

**2** – Eu traduzi do jeito que está no original. Para quem não conhece é o aquecedor. É bem como nos lugares onde neva, exemplo na Inglaterra onde Hogwarts se situa. Viu, tradutora também é cultura. Mesmo que ela seja inútil. LOL

**3** – No primeiro livro, quando a Hermione decifra o desafio das garrafas para achar a Pedra Filosofal. Quem cria o desafio das poções foi o Snape.

E por hoje é só pessoa!

Beijos...


	9. Por Amor ao Jogo

Disclaimer:

NA: Desculpe desapontar a todos, mas eu não sou JK Rowling. Eu sei que você espera que eu fosse ela, mas eu não sou. Esta fic é baseada em seus personagens. Obrigada.

NT: Os personagens não me pertencem.

**Capítulo Nove: **Por Amor ao Jogo

"Eu simplesmente odeio estar brigado com ela. Ela é a única que realmente me entende", diz Ron a Ginny.

"Então peça desculpa... apenas diga 'Eu sinto muito'. É simples assim. Vocês dois é que complicam...". Ginny respondeu. Ela estava de saco cheio de ver os dois sendo tão estúpidos.

Ron deu um longo suspiro. "Não é tão simples assim. Você não sabe o que eu sinto... Espere... Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?", diz Ron levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ginny deu uma risada e ajeitou seus cabelos. Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, dá uma piscadela para Ron. "Vamos dizer que foi intuição de irmã..."

"Não, de verdade... Quem disse à você que Hermione e eu estávamos brigados?, perguntou Ron muito curioso. Ele sabia que Ginny estava escondendo alguma coisa dele. Mas o que? Ele não gostava de ser enganado. Ele olhou Ginny nos olhos e inclinou a cabeça.

"Eu apenas imaginei que fosse isso. Não questione meu julgamento... mano. Não se esqueça que mamãe me ensinou tudo que eu sei". Ginny sorriu de novo e deitou-se se apoiando sobre os cotovelos e olhou para o céu. Eles estavam sentados no meio da arena de quadribol. Eles assistiram as estrelas começarem a sumir, dando lugar ao nascer do sol. Ele bocejou e espreguiçou-se. Ele percebeu que Ginny prestava atenção a ele. Sorrindo ele deu um abraço apertado em Ginny e beijou sua testa.

"Obrigada, mana... Eu vou dar umas voltas no campo e depois eu vou tentar lidar com o problema".

"Ok.... Tchauzinho, Roniquinho...", diz Ginny provocando Ron. Ele riu e jogou a goles nela.

Ron montou em sua vassoura. Suspirando, ele voou em direção ao céu. O nascer no sol se tornava mais brilhante à medida que ele voava mais alto. Deslizando pelo ar, o vento batendo em seu rosto. Ele sorriu. Uma de suas verdadeiras paixões. Uma que ele sempre teria. Não importasse quantos anos passariam, ele sempre amaria o quadribol. O brilho do sol refletia no lago, fazendo com que este virasse um espelho. Ron quase adormecia em sua vassoura. Ele sentiu como se todo o estresse dos últimos anos fossem tirados de seus ombros. Ele olhou ao redor da arena. Vendo que Ginny já tinha ido embora, começou a passar pelos aros, ziguezagueando entre eles.

Ron não conseguia tirar a briga da cabeça. Como ele poderia resolver este problema? Ele não conseguia pensar em uma solução, toda a solução que imaginava, terminava com ele explodindo com ela. '_Eu acho que ela esta certa...'._ Ron suspirou e continuou a voarem volta da arena. Ele tinha um péssimo gênio. Mas como ele faria para se desculpar, sem que ficasse realmente nervoso. Ron parou em frente aos aros, ele desceu com a vassoura até ficar rente ao solo. Ele já tinha feito isso muitas vezes antes, mas não ultimamente. Ron observou a última estrela desaparecer. Ele fechou os olhos e fez um pedido. **WACK!!!1.** Ron foi atingido por uma goles, caiu da vassoura de costas no gramado. Levantando os olhos ele viu uma garota em uma vassoura. Ela estava rindo, usava o que lhe parecia ser o uniforme antigo da Grifinória, incluindo cachecol e luvas. Ele rolou os olhos e levantou-se devagar. Trazendo seus dedos a seus lábios, ele assobiou para a vassoura. Sua vassoura veio dando um mergulho até ele. Ron montou e voou até os aros. Ele esfregou seu dolorido pescoço e encarou a garota que lhe atingiu. _'Eu não estou com humor para isso...'_, ele murmurou. Voando em direção a garota, ele começou a ver que ela era. Quando percebeu quem era, ele rolou os olhos e rangeu os dentes.

"O que você quer, Hermione?", Ron resmungou.

"Eu quero fazer um acordo com você, Ron... Você me derrota no quadribol... e eu não falarei com você outra vez... Eu derroto VOCÊ e você ouvirá tudo que tenho para lhe dizer...", ela argumentou.

"Hermione, eu não tenho tempo para isso...", Ron disse. Ele virou sua vassoura e voou em direção aos aros.

Hermione não desistiria tão fácil assim. Ele voou até ficar na frente dele. "Deixa disso, Ron. Você tem medo que eu possa lhe derrotar? Pense. É quase impossível eu derrotar você. Eu apenas joguei umas duas vezes na minha vida".

"O que? Seu precioso Krum não lhe ensinou nada?", Ron disse enquanto espremia a goles entre suas mãos.

"Ele me deu algumas aulas". Ela voou até Ron e roubou a goles de suas mãos. "Ele me ensinou a fazer isso e como atirar a goles entre os aros... e eu não jogo como uma garota". Ela sorriu para si mesma.

Ron deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele olhou para Hermione. _'Por que ela está fazendo isto? O que, exatamente, ela quer?'_. Brincando com as luvas que cobriam suas mãos, ele mordeu o lábio considerando todas as rotas de fuga, mas ele sabia que Hermione não deixaria ele ir até que ele tivesse o que queria. Isso era uma das coisas que ele admirava nela. Ele deu um suspiro, levantando os olhos na direção de Hermione. Ele finalmente virou sua vassoura. "Eu vou me arrepender disso... Eu sei que vou. Ok, o primeiro que marcar sete gols ganha, já que não temos um time. Está bem para você?"

Hermione concordou e sorriu como se tivesse escondendo algo. "Está tudo perfeito". Ela jogou a goles. "Que o jogo comece".

Ron e Hermione voaram atrás da goles.

--------------------------------------------**Nota da Tradutora**------------------------------------------

**PS da Tradutora:** Para você que não entendeu onde entra este capítulo, lembre-se que o cap07 é da Ginny conversando com o Ron; o Cap08 foi a visão da Hermione para a briga, aí, neste cap é o encontro da Hermione e do Ron ainda no campo de quadribol.

Olá, pessoas.

Ps **1**: Eu não faço a mínima idéia qual é o barulho que faz ser atingido por uma goles, então eu deixei o que estava escrito no original.

Primeiro, vou começar com as desculpas. Eu sinto muito por ter demorado a atualizar, mas estava em provas. Eu só iria atualizar no domingo, mas quando vi quantas reviews eu recebi, mudei de idéia. Gente, eu recebi **5 REVIEWS**! Eu sei que pode parecer pouco, mas o máximo dessa fic foi 3, então eu fiquei muito feliz... Essa semana eu estou muito feliz, já que, além de receber 5 nessa, eu recebi 8 (OITO), isso mesmo oito na minha outra tradução. Então esta semana eu estou feliz. (podem me chamar de idiota agora!). Mas agora vem meu lado mau... Anna dá uma risada sinistra HAHAHAHAHA. Eu só irei atualizar de novo com pelo menos 3 reviews, pois percebi que vocês só 'trabalham' sobre pressão e tenho certeza que vocês vão querer saber o que vai acontecer a eles, não vão? Então, deixem reviews......rs

Eu quero agradecer a essas pessoas abaixo por deixarem as reviews que me deixaram feliz:

**Lily** **Potter, Ellen-Potter, nin, Anita McGonagall** - Muito Obrigada pelas reviews. Se ela vai casar ou não, vcs só vão saber se lerem a fic até o final!! rs... Vcs estão muito apressadas, ainda faltam mais nove capítulos... hehehehe

**PaulaLirio** - Que isso menina? Não dormir faz mal a saúde! rsrsrs...To brincando. É muito bom saber que agradamos tanto assim... obrigada mesmo...

Então, pessoas, até a próxima...

Beijos...


	10. Quem está do lado de Quem?

**Disclaimer:**

NA: Desculpe desapontar a todos, mas eu não sou JK Rowling. Eu sei que você espera que eu fosse ela, mas eu não sou. Esta fic é baseada em seus personagens. Obrigada.

NT: Os personagens não me pertencem.

**Gente desculpa, mas esse cap não é novo, é que houve alguns erros e estou repostando ele, mas até domingo irei postar cap novo.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dez: Quem está do lado de quem?**

"Nós estamos cansados... quem fizer o próximo gol ganha". A goles foi atirada no ar. Cada um deles se dirigiu a ela. Hermione estava na frente. Ela parou. Ela viu Harry sair do castelo e então, voltar a entrar no castelo. Ponderando sobre isso, ela voltou a voar, mas Ron estava chegando perto rapidamente. Ele ganhou velocidade e passava Hermione quando ouviu uma voz, Quando ele ouviu a voz, ele olhou para baixo e viu que estava indo em direção ao solo, mas desviou no último instante. Olhando com atenção, ele pode ver a quem pertencia a voz. Ele viu um homem muito magro, pálido como um cadáver e coberto com roupas pretas.

"Desçam já daí, vocês dois vão para a detenção", a voz disse.

Hermione olhou para baixo e sorriu desdenhosamente. _'É o Snape'_, ela sussurrou para Ron. Ele deu uma careta e rolou os olhos.

"Nos dê dois minutos, por favor...", Hermione disse docemente.

"Não, desçam já daí". Ron e Hermione apenas o ignoraram e continuaram jogando. "Pronto para ser derrotado?", ela o desafiou. Ron sorriu. "Tudo depende de se você está preparada?". Ron disparou em direção a bola. O som da voz de Snape ecoava pelo estádio. Ron correu até o final da arena quando olhou para trás e viu Hermione ir em direção aos aros. Extremamente confuso ele olhou para a goles.

"Aquela bruxinha... Ela tomou a goles de minhas mãos e eu nem percebi". Imediatamente, ele virou em direção aos aros. Quando percebeu que pela velocidade de sua vassoura ele não conseguiria impedir o gol, ele imediatamente de jogou na frente do aro pata tentar impedir.

"SSIIIMMMMMM!!!!", Hermione disse quando ela fez o gol. Ela olhou para baixo vendo o corpo de Ron caído no chão. Ela viu ele levar as mãos ao rosto. Com um sorriso, ela voou até ele. Descendo de sua vassoura, ela ajoelhou perto dele.

"Alguma coisa quebrada?"

"Apenas minha dignidade... e talvez me dedo...". Ron sorriu para ela, que lhe sorriu de volta. Ela tinha se divertido. Ela sempre se divertia com Ron. Ele era a única pessoa que fazia ela rir até não agüentar mais. Os gritos de Snape foram se aproximando assim que Hermione e Ron se sentaram nas bases dos aros. Assim que Snape se aproximou de Hermione e Ron um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso sorriu em seu fantasmagórico rosto.

"Eu deveria saber... Sr. Weasley e Sra. Granger... mas oh, está faltando alguém. Onde está o famoso Harry Potter ? Agora, se vocês dois ainda fossem estudantes, eu poderia que expulsar vocês", Snape disse com um diabólico sorriso. "Mas, já que vocês não são, só cabe a minha alerta-los. Se eu encontrar vocês dois aqui de novo, eu levarei isto ao Ministério".

Hermione conteve uma risada, enquanto Snape virava-se em direção ao castelo. Ela olhou para Ron e os dois começaram a rir. Ela rolou os olhos e deitou na grama fresca.

"Ele poderia ir importunar os Elfos Domésticos... Aí! Puta merda Hermione! Isto dói", Ron esfregou seu braço no lugar onde Hermione lhe socou. Quando ele percebeu que estava rindo com Hermione rapidamente levantou-se e começou a caminhar...

"Ei... Nós temos um acordo... Você concordou com ele".

Ron virou-se par ela e deu os ombros. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Hermione levantou-se e o derrubou no chão e sentou em cima dele. "Eu sabia que você ia ver da minha maneira", ela disse a Ron. Se ele quisesse, poderia sair debaixo dela, mas ele nem tentou. Ela não entendia o porque. Após dar de ombros, ela cruzou os braços.

"Ok, deixe-me explicar me. Quando nós três deixamos Hogwarts, nós seguimos caminhos diferentes. Harry foi ser Auror, você foi pra seu quadribol e eu fui levar adiante os meus sonhos dos Direitos do Elfos. Eu tentei manter contato com vocês, mas nunca recebia respostas".

"Eu também nunca recebi um carta de você...", Ron interrompeu.

"Ron, por favor, deixe me terminar... de qualquer forma, um dia eu escrevi do nada, uma carta para Krum, porque estava tendo problemas e você e Harry pareciam que estavam inalcançáveis. Ele me escreveu de volta e nós continuamos a conversar através de corujas. Logo essa proximidade cresceu e transformou-se em jantares, ida a cinemas e por ai vai. Nós estávamos nos Estados Unidos, que é um lindo lugar, tenho que acrescentar, e nós estávamos no topo da Space Needle**1**, em uma área para pessoas mágicas e tendo um maravilhoso jantar. Nós estávamos terminando de jantar quando Viktor pediu-me em casamento. Eu disse sim porque tenho sentimentos por ele, mas eu sabia que a única pessoa que mudaria minha cabeça seria você. Então, eu vim para cá e aqui estamos".

Hermione observou Ron deitado sem se mover, tentando compreender e tentar dizer algo sobre tudo o que ela disse. Ron sacudiu sua cabeça e tentou se levantar, mas Hermione não o deixaria ir sem antes dizer a ela o que ele sentia. Pensando rápido, ela agarrou as mãos dele e as prendeu em cima da cabeça dele.

"Ron, você continua fazendo isso comigo".

"Fazendo o quê?", Ron disse irritado.

Hermione, próxima o suficiente para sentir as batidas de Ron, avistou duas figuras atravessando a arena de quadribol. Apertando os olhos, lê não conseguia distinguir quem fossem, mas notou que eles estavam de mãos dadas. Ela viu que eles se aproximavam dela e de Ron. Finalmente entendendo que era ela rolou os olhos. Eram Harry e Ginny. O maxilar de Hermione foi ao chão.

"É tão bom ver que vocês fizeram as pazes...", disse Ginny docemente.

"Mas, eu acho que vocês deveriam ir mais devagar, colega...", disse Harry dando a Ron uma piscadela.

Hermione Ron olhavam um para o outro em sinal de confusão. Ela levantou os olhos e viu Harry e Ginny irem em direção ao lago. Enquanto eles iam, Hermione podia escutar as risadas de Ginny. Ela desejava poder ser tão feliz quanto Ginny era. Voltando os olhos para Ron, ela suspirou.

"Você precisa parar de esconder seus sentimentos de mim e realmente dizer para mim o que você pensa e ...", os olhos de Hermione encontraram com os de Ron pela primeira vez desde a briga. Ela sorriu e como se um instinto a comandasse ela o beijou. Sorrindo, ela voltou a sentar-se em cima dele. "... e o que você sente". Ela não conseguia se controlar. Ela o beijou de novo. Percebendo o que ela estava fazendo, ela parou o beijo imediatamente.

"Ron, o que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Ron a olhou chocado. "EI! Você começou isso e mais, você estava por cima me prendendo. Então, não venha me dizer que foi minha culpa".

--------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora--------------------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas.

Mais um capítulo saindo do forno (que coisa mais tosca de se dizer!!).

Mil desculpas pela demora, mas fikei meio chateada. Foi só elogiar que as pessoas sumirem????

Mas ainda bem que tenho os meus "fiéis seguidores" e é as eles que agradeço:

Ronnie Granger Weezhy – Achei super dez o seu nick. Tadinho do Krum. Você não acha que matar é um pouquinho demais??? Mas espere os próximos caps!!!

Anna Martins – Obrigada.

Luciane – Não morra senão não terei mais reviews.... rsrsrsrs

Sara Lecter – O que é o Lecter? Seu sobrenome? Sou super curiosa!!!rsrsrs. Como vc adivinhou que sou movida por reviews? Saiba que só trabalho sobre pressão! Rsrsrsrs. Logo, logo, será desvendado o que Ginny esconde....

Ps1: Eu acho que ela está se referindo a aquele restaurante que fica em uma torre com formato de espaçonave. Ele fica em Seattle (acho que se escreve assim).

Como vocês já sabem no mínimo três reviews para atualizar!!!

Beijos...


	11. Sonhos Intrigantes

**Disclaimer:**

NA: Desculpe desapontar a todos, mas eu não sou JK Rowling. Eu sei que você espera que eu fosse ela, mas eu não sou. Esta fic é baseada em seus personagens. Obrigada.

NT: Os personagens não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 11 Sonhos Intrigantes **

Uma cutucada. Outra cutucada. E mais outra. Ele esticou o braço como se espantasse o que o cutucava e voltou para sua posição original. Então ele sentiu um novo cutucão, mas mais forte. Seu braço já estava começando a ficar dolorido. Ele gemeu alto. _O que aconteceu na noite passada?_, ele pensou. Levantando a cabeça, ele olhou para cima. O céu estava escuro coberto de estrelas. Ele se virou na direção dos cutucões e viu Harry e Ginny parados próximos a ele.

"Por quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?", Ron disse um pouco grogue. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu tive o sonho mais estranho do mundo. Eu e Hermione nos beijamos e... Foi muito estranho".

Ron escutou Harry rir e olhar de lado.

"O que?"

"Cara... não foi um sonho". Harry apontou para o peito de Ron. Ron olho para baixo e viu Hermione adormecida. Ele levou um susto. "Sério... por quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?"

"Bem... Provavelmente umas 10, 12 horas. Vocês dormiam como se não fossem mais acordar...", Harry riu. Ron suspirou e sentou-se, deslizando a cabeça de Hermione para seu colo. Ele olhou para ela. Ela perecia tão em paz que ele não queria perturbar ela. Sorrindo, ele tirou um pouco de cabelo que cobria o rosto dela. Ela se parecia com a antiga Hermione Granger por quem ele tinha se apaixonado nos tempo de escola. E agora, lá estava ela, toda crescida... e se casando. O que ele precisava fazer para provar que realmente se importava com ela?

Ron escondeu seus verdadeiros sentimentos de Hermione quando ele era mais novo. Ele nunca admitira que ele estava errado e que ela estava certa. Ele nunca disse a ela que ela era linda ou que ela era legal, nada deste tipo. Ele sempre a punha para baixo. Ron começou a se arrepender de como ele a tratava quando estudavam juntos. Ron estava concentrado em suas lembranças quando sentiu um soco em seu braço, trazendo ele a realidade. Olhando par cima, ele viu Harry olhando para ele. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de confusão.

"Cara, você está bem?", ele disse rindo levemente.

Ron concordou. "Sim, estou. Eu estava apenas...". Ele suspirou. "Eu nunca imaginei..."

"Ok. Bem... você quer falar sobre isto?"

"Harry, quando eu quis falar sobre meus sentimentos?", Ron disse inclinando sua cabeça para o lado.

Harry riu. Ron suspirou e começou a brincar com seu anel de campeão de Quadribol. Suspirando, voltou a olhar para Harry.

"Um... Harry... Eu..."

Harry concordou. "Desculpa aceita". Harry e Ron apertaram as mãos. Harry então pegou a mão de Ginny e os dois caminharam em direção a Floresta Proibida. Ron balançou a cabeça, confuso. "Esses dois estão escondendo alguma coisa".

Ron olhou em volta. Os jardins estavam completamente desertos como se todos os estudantes já estivessem em suas camas. Imaginando que ele e Hermione também deveriam ir para os dormitórios, ele levantou-se. Sacudiu Hermione levemente para acorda-la.

"Hermione... Hermione, nós temos que ir para os dormitórios".

Rolando seus olhos, Ron deslizou seu braço por debaixo das pernas de Hermione. As pernas dela rapidamente curvaram-se sobre seu braço. Ron então apoiou as costas dele em seu outro braço. Hermione envolveu o pescoço de Ron com seus braços. Suspirando levemente, ele levantou uma sobrancelha. _Isto é estranho...mas Ok...?,_ Ron pensou. _Hermione fez isto apenas como instinto_. Ron pôs-se em pé devagar. Mantendo o equilíbrio, ele olhou em volta, parecia que ninguém tinha saído para os jardins hoje. A grama parecia intocada. A mente de Ron começou a vaguear enquanto ele atravessava com dificuldade os jardins.

"Eu sinto muito...", Hermione murmurou.

Ron olhou para ela e sorriu levemente. Doía rir com alguém em seus braços. Sorrindo Ron empurrou a grande porta. Adentrando o hall, Ron começou a subir as escadas. Pelos quadros que passaram era possível ouvir alguns fazendo barulhos, outros apenas dormindo. Os corredores estavam úmidos e gelados.

"Eu apenas não amo você...", Hermione falou baixinho.

Ron quase deixou Hermione cair após essas palavras. Depois de alguns segundos Ron andou o mais depressa possível para o Salão Comunal, para ver se ele conseguia arrancar mais alguma coisa de Hermione, pois acabara de descobrir que ela tinha o hábito falar enquanto dormia. Ele estava curioso para saber sobre o que Hermione falava. Quem ela não amava? Não poderia ser Viktor. Ela estava se casando com Viktor. Ron correu pelo corredor, Hermione ainda dormia em sono profundo.

"LUZES ENCANTADAS... LUZES ENCANTADAS... LUZES ENCANTADAS!!!!", Ron gritou para a Senhora Gorda. A senhora acordou de repente e abriu a passagem, resmungando baixo. Ela aparentemente não gostava de ser acordada durante a noite.

Ron caminhou dentro da torre da Grifinória, tentando tomar ar. Suavemente ele depositou Hermione no sofá. Logo após, ele se jogou em uma cadeira tentando inspirar mais ar. Ele deveria perguntar a Hermione sobre quem ela estava falando? Ron se levantou abruptamente e começou a andar pelo Salão Comunal. Finalmente, se decidindo a perguntar a ela, Ron se ajoelhou próximo a ela no sofá. Suspirando, ele a olhou.

"Hermione..."

"Mmm..."

"Quem você não-". Neste exato momento, quando ele ia perguntar a Hermione sobre o sonho dela, ela acordou. Ron suspirou de novo e encostou sua testa no sofá. Ele assistiu Hermione se espreguiçar.Ele começou a sentir quente, como sentisse flamas dançando dentro dele. Virando a cabeça para falar com Hermione, **POW!** Na cara. Nocauteando seu nariz. _Puta merda, ela sabe realmente acertar alguém._ Ele caiu de costas no chão. Ele viu Hermione começar a se desculpar. Rindo, ele levantou a cabeça.

"Ohmeudeus! Eu sinto muito... Ron, você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou OK. Você realmente sabe como acertar alguém".

"Você estava me perguntando alguma coisa... O que era?"

Ron mordeu o lábio, e então sorriu. "Não era nada. Esqueça isso".

Ele olhou para Hermione, que estava brincando com sua aliança. Ele sorriu docemente e olhou para o chão.

"Krum... Ele é realmente um cara de sorte... Eu espero que ele saiba disso..."

"Eu acho que ele sabe, Ron... Quer dizer, eu espero que ele saiba..."

Ron sorriu e começou a se sentir quente de novo. Ele não era capaz de dizer a ela. Ele não poderia arruinar o amor dela por Krum. Só agora ele percebia isso.

"Um... Ron?"

"Sim".

"Eu irei estar fora por um dia ou dois. Eu preciso esclarecer alguns assuntos, e preciso corrigir algumas coisas. Eu estarei partindo em algumas horas..."

O olhar de Ron tornou se apagado após ela dizer que ia embora. Ele apenas concordou com ela e foi dormir.

**N/A**: Eu peço desculpas por esse final ser tão idiota, mas tenho tido alguns bloqueios, mas logo que eles passarem, estarei escrevendo capítulos novos.

--------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora--------------------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas.

Começo dizendo que esse capítulo foi o mais chato para traduzir, pois algumas partes não tinham nexo nenhum, como vocês irão perceber. Porém, ele explica o porque de Hermione ir para tal lugar (Vocês realmente acharam que eu iria dizer??? Bobos!!).

Também tenho que dizer que estou meio decepcionada com vocês leitores. Cadê as reviews?? Eu nem ia postar este capítulo, mas só irei fazer isso por causa das 2 revies que deixaram pra mim. Mas eu juro que a partir desse só irá ter review com TRÊS REVIEWS..

Vocês me chatearam... Nem fiquei com vontade de traduzir o resto... Isso vai depender de vocês.

Agora, aos meus fiéis leitores, que eu agradeço muito pelas reviews:

Então, isto é só pessoal...

Beijos....


	12. Vamos Brincar de Detetive!

**Disclaimer:**

NA: Desculpe desapontar a todos, mas eu não sou JK Rowling. Eu sei que você espera que eu fosse ela, mas eu não sou. Esta fic é baseada em seus personagens. Obrigada.

NT: Os personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

Capítulo 12 – Vamos Brincar de Detetive!

"Mais cindo minutos, mãe..."

Ron disse isso quando sentiu alguém cutucando sua perna. Ron se virou para parar as cutucadas. Ele suspirou, e superestimando o tamanho do sofá, Ron caiu no chão fazendo muito barulho. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para cima para ver Harry parado em frente a ele.

"Por que é que toda vez que acordo ou me machuco... você está presente?", Ron perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Harry sorriu para ele.

"Um impecável senso de oportunidade".

Ron olhou em volta. _'Onde ela estava?'_, ele pensou. Ele se virou para Harry e perguntou a ele.

"Hey... Onde está Hermione? Eu preciso falar com ela...".

"Hum... Ela saiu realmente cedo esta manhã. Ela disse que tinha que endireitar algumas coisas", dizendo isso Harry estendeu sua mão para Ron.

Suspirando, um suspiro de relutância, Ron aceitou a mão de Harry e se levantou. Harry era o melhor amigo que ele tinha, assim como Hermione, mas Ron queria se bem mais que um amigo para Hermione. Ele olhou para Harry, seu melhor amigo... que tinha um segredo, que pela primeira vez, Ron não sabia o que era. Ele olhou para Harry interrogativo, '_O que Harry está escondendo de mim?_'. Ron pensou. Começou a se perder em seus pensamentos pela milionésima vez desde que chegou em Hogwarts, recordando os eventos dos últimos dias. Ele bagunçou o cabelo lembrando-se de algo; Ron agarrou seu casaco e correu porta a fora.

"MERDA", Ron murmurou aproximando-se da abertura do quadro. "Eu tenho pago pelo meu quarto no Hogwarts Hotel pelos últimos três dias... Aquele lugar é muito caro, merda!", Ron correu pela abertura do quadro, deixando Harry no Salão Comunal.

Ron correu pelos corredores do terceiro andar. As memórias de seu primeiro ano: Fofo, Hermione, Snape, Quirrell, V... Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear... Hermione. Ela tinha ficado com ele quando ele se machucou no tabuleiro de xadrez. Como ela ficava linda quando gritava com ele e Harry. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto ele atravessava o corredor proibido. Ele virou a maçaneta e entrou no sujo e abafado corredor. Perdido em pensamentos, mais uma vez, adentrou em uma antiga sala de aula. Estava ficando cada vez mais abafado lá. Ele ouviu próximo a ele um fraco rosnado. Olhando para cima e voltando totalmente a realidade, ele percebeu que tinha andado até seu "velho amigo" Fofo. Engolindo devagar, Ron rapidamente correu para fora da sala e a trancou.

"Agora eu sei porque isto está bloqueado de novo..."

Voltando pelo corredor, ele entrou em um corredor familiar, abriu a corcunda da bruxa e escorregou até chegar a passagem que vai até Hogsmead. Andando pelo escuro e frio corredor, acendeu a ponta de sua varinha para que enxergasse o caminho. Ron apertou mais seu casaco, fechando o mais. 'É realmente frio aqui embaixo', ele pensou. Então ele percebeu outra coisa.

"Por que porra eu estou andando?", Ron murmurou, sua voz ecoando pela passagem. Ele rolou os olhos e rapidamente aparatou dentro do quarto 56. Escaneando o quarto detalhadamente, Ron sorriu. Roupas por todos os lados, o quarto estava um chiqueiro. Ron rolou os olhos e tirou sua varinha do bolso. Ele fez o Oh-muito-familiar feitiço _Asseado e Arrumado _que ele aprendeu ainda criança. Pegando agora sua, muita bem arrumada, mala, ele a diminuiu e a pôs em seu bolso. _'Por que pagar 20 galeões por noite quando Sinistra dá isso de graça?'_, ele pensou, gargalhando.

Querendo dar uma volta em Hogsmead, Ron desceu para entrada do hotel e caminhou se para a porta, passando pelo balcão, onde uma recepcionista disse alegremente, "Obrigado pela estadia, Sr. Weasley. Volte Sempre". O ar do lado de fora estava úmido por causa de tempestade de alguns dias atrás. Andando pelas ruas empoçadas, olhando as vitrines de suas infância, Ron sorriu. Ron olhou pelo lugar até avistar uma familiar cabeça vermelha. Estreitando mais os olhos, ele notou que ela estava com uma pessoa morena... de mãos dadas. As orelhas de Ron começaram a esquentar. _'Quem está com a minha irmã'_, Ron pensou raivosamente. Aqueles cabelos escuros eram familiares. Era HARRY!

Ron levou um minuto pesando sobre o que fazer, decidiu que ia brincar de detetive. Ele queria descobrir o que Ginny e Harry estavam escondendo. Ron os seguiu mantendo uma distância segura. Ele estremeceu quando eles deram as mãos. Eles eram tão bonitinhos juntos que dava náuseas. Ron continuou a segui-los de perto. Ele viu quando eles fizeram o caminho até o Três Vassouras. Harry e Ginny se separaram para que Harry pudesse pegar cervejas amanteigadas. Sentindo que esse era o momento, Ron vez seu caminho até a mesa que fazia com que ele ficasse de costas para os dois. Ele ouviu quando Harry depositou as bebidas na mesa e sentou-se. Ron ouviu quando Ginny suspirou.

"Eu não sei como nós iremos contar pata Ron", ela revelou. Ron esticou as orelhas para ouvir melhor.

"Gin, nós não precisamos contar a ele... até que você esteja pronta", Harry respondeu a ela. Ron resmungou baixo. '_É melhor eles contarem logo para mim'_, ele pensou.

"Mas veja para onde isso está indo, já estou cheia de tantas mentiras", Ron poderia dizer que Ginny iria começar a chorar.

"Não se preocupe Gin, nós iremos...", Harry parou. 'Eles irão? Eles irão?', Ron estava perto de descobrir o que eles escondiam. Ron tinha certeza que Harry estava olhando em volta. "Gin, vamos ir para outro lugar onde teremos mais privacidade..."

Com isso Harry e Ginny saíram. Ouvindo o sino da porta, Ron olhou para trás para ter certeza que eles tinham saído. Levantando-se abruptamente, Ron tentou se dirigir a saída percorrendo entre as mesas. Mas sem prestar atenção, ele pisou na barra de sua e antes que percebesse: **POW!**, ele caiu estatelado no chão. Gemendo, Ron começou a se levantar sozinho. _'Ginny e Harry estão indo embora'_, ele pensou. Ele tentou correr porta a fora, mas:

a) Muitas pessoas o cercaram . Vocês sabem que ele era o goleiro mais legal de todo quadribol;

b) Ele mal conseguir ver direito. Quando ele, finalmente, conseguiu seguir seu caminho a porta, ele percebeu que eles haviam desaparecido.

"Merda...", ele murmurou.

Após quinze minutos, Ron encontrava-se andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts outra vez. Ele aproximou-se do quadro da Senhora Gorda, murmurou a senha e entrou no Salão Comunal. Com os pensamentos perdidos em algum lugar, ele começou a se dirigir para os dormitórios, quando ele ouviu um choro fraco. Virando se para ver quem era a pobre alma, ele viu que não era uma pobre alma desconhecida, mas sim sua amada Hermione. Correndo até ela, ajoelhou-se na sua frente.

"Hermione? O que aconteceu?"

Hermione levantou o rosto para ele, suas bochechas molhadas brilharam a luz do fogo. Ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, dando-lhe um abraço.

"Ron, eu sinto muito".

-------------------------------------------------**Nota da Tradutora**-------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas.

Mil desculpas pela demora, mas meu computador entrou em coma e só voltou ontem.

Eu corri para atualizar esta fic, então se houver algum erro, reporte a mim.

Nossa fic infelizmente esta chegando ao final, mas não fiquem preocupados, porque já tenho outra RonHermione em mente...

Eu estou quase estourando de felicidade!!! Nós recebemos SETE REVIEWS!!!!!!! Poxa, gente, vocês não sabem como eu me sinto recompensada...

Aqui vão os meus agradecimentos do fundo do meu coração:

**Dany Granger** – Para saber se ela vai casar ou não, só lendo a fic até o final.

**Mary Campbol** – Não precisa escrever três, uma só basta..rsrsrs

**Ericagc** – Obrigado pela review.

**Lucius** – Fico muito feliz em saber que você está lendo.

**Nandinha Shinomori** - Eu já me abstrai de depender de review, pois se esperasse, nunca atualizaria esta fic. E aqui vai a continuação... rsrsrs

**Anita McGonagall** – Se você reclamou do outro ser pequeno, acho que esse é menor ainda... rsrsrs

**Biazinha** – Nào vou parar não. Fique tranqüila.

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Beijos


	13. A verdade Não Revelada

Capítulo 13 – A verdade Não Revelada

Hermione escondeu seu rosto no ombro de Ron. Seus olhos vazavam uma torrente de lágrimas.

"Ron, eu sinto tanto... Eu juro que não sabia". Ela falou abafada contra o agora molhado ombro de Ron.

Ron olhou para ela. Ele secou uma lágrima debaixo do olho dela.

Hermione havia sido traída. Ela olhou para Ron quando ele sorriu levemente para ela.

"O que aconteceu? O que você não sabia?", ele perguntou calmamente. Ron continuava a acariciar o rosto dela levemente com seu dedo.

"Eu juro que se eu soubesse... Eu não teria...", Hermione explodiu em lágrimas outra vez. Ele colocou seus braços em volta da cintura de Hermione. Depois de um tempo, Hermione levantou sua cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Ron, capaz, finalmente, de controlar a si mesma. Ela tentou contar a ele sua história.

**Flashblack **

Hermione estava sentada e olhando para Ron, que tinha adormecido rápido e dormia profundamente. Ela sorriu docemente para ele e pensou, _'Ele é tão fofo quando está dormindo'_. Ela pegou sua bolsa e a pôs no ombro. Abrindo sua bolsa, ela tirou uma mão cheia de Pó de Flu, que ela sempre carregava com ela. Ela caminhou até a lareira e olhou de volta para Ron.

"Eu consertarei isso... Eu prometo", ela sussurrou. Hermione sorriu e deu um passo para dentro da lareira.

"Hotel Hogwarts: quarto 53". Ela atirou o Pó de Flu na lareira e essa explodiu em chamas. Ela logo apareceu no quarto 53 do Hogwarts Hotel.

Olhando em volta no quarto de hotel, ela sorriu. Tudo estava como ela tinha deixado. Asseado e arrumado. Hermione sorriu outra vez e pegou suas já arrumadas malas. Ela não gostava de tirar tudo das malas de uma vez. Ele sempre tirava o que ela precisava e coloca de novo dentro da mala quando ela terminasse. Sorrindo com satisfação, ela agarrou a chave que ela só tinha usado uma vez e caminhou para fora do quarto. Ela continuou a andar até o hall de entrada do hotel. As paredes estavam cheias de retratos e fotos de antigos feiticeiros e bruxas. Hermione não prestou atenção neles, ela apenas caminhou até o balcão, deixou a chave em cima da mesa e perguntou polidamente.

"Eu poderia usar sua lareira?... Rede de Flu".

"Sim, madame, você pode. Isso é aberto a todos os clientes".

Hermione sorriu para o jovem funcionário e disse um simples "Obrigado". Indo em direção a lareira, Hermione caminhou para dentro da lareira. Hermione agarrou uma mão cheia de Pó de Flu...

"439, Cricket Way...", ela gritou, jogando o Pó de Flu no chão da lareira.

Hermione caminhou para fora da lareira coberta de cinzas e fuligem. Deixando escapar um pequeno suspiro, ela tirou a sujeira de si mesma, montes de sujeira em todos os lugares. Rolando os olhos levemente, ela olhou em volta pela sua casa. Parecia um chiqueiro. _'Devia imaginar, é o que ganho por deixar Viktor sozinho aqui'_. Como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, Krum veio correndo. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e a rodopiou.

"O qui fosê essta azendo qui?**(1)**", ele perguntou não perecendo nem um pouco preocupado, como se tivesse perguntado por perguntar. Hermione deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso e olhou para ele. Ele não mudou em nada. Ele tinha o mesmo cabelo escuro, o mesmo sotaque carregado. O sorriso de Hermione vagarosamente sumiu de sua face. Ela sabia que tinha que perguntar a ele e dizer o que se passava na cabeça dela. Ela olhou para o chão e deixou escapar outro pequeno suspiro.

"Viktor? Você me ama?"

"Claro que eu ammo fosê", ele respondeu com um sorriso. Hermione sorriu e concordou.

"Ok, por que você não vai se arrumar. Eu me limparei aqui em baixo, então poderemos sair para jantar".

Viktor concordou e beijou Hermione na bochecha. Ele então, fez seu caminho para o segundo andar.

Hermione colocou suas mãos na cintura e olhou em volta. Ela tinha que limpar isso... do jeito trouxa. Hermione sentou-se no chão e começou a empilhar as coisas.

Duas horas depois, Hermione estava parada na porta da sala, olhando em volta da sua recém terminada limpeza. Ela tinha apenas mais uma pilha de papéis para jogar fora. Ela sorriu e sentou-se perto da mesa. Ela pegou a pilha de papéis que já tinham sido empilhados antes. Olhando com curiosidade, Hermione deu os ombros. Separando os papéis, ela percebeu que não eram papéis comuns, e sim cartas. _'De: Ron, Para: Hermione; De: Harry, Para: Hermione; De: Draco e Pansy (convite de casamento), Para: Hermione...'_ Hermione olhava incrédula para as cartas. Não eram apenas cartas que ela recebera, mas algumas eram escritas por ela mesma.

"Harry, Ron, Gynny, Ron, Justin, Ron, Neville, Harry, RON!... Então ele escreveu para mim?... E eu o chamei de-"

Hermione começou a ficar nervosa. _'Por que ele fez isso comigo? Por que Viktor fez isso comigo?'_. De novo, como se ele pudesse ler os pensamentos dela, Viktor apareceu. Hermione levantou os olhos para ver como ele galopava os degraus para descer. Seus olhos estavam cobertos por lágrimas, que logo desciam por suas bochechas. Viktor a encarava. Ele olhou da mão dela para o rosto, então para mão de novo.

"Por que?", era única palavra que ela conseguia dizer.

Viktor contraiu os lábios e socou a parede. Ele estava começando a ficar nervoso.

"Porque eu quiria ke fosê fosse minha, de niguem mais... só minha...". Viktor agarrou Hermione pelos ombros e a empurrou contra a parede. Ela bateu com a cabeça na parede, mas seus dedos continuavam se esforçando para alcançar sua varinha. Segurando firmemente sua varinha, Hermione a apontou para o estômago dele.

"Petrificus totalus!", ela gritou. Os braços de Viktor esticaram-se ao lado do corpo e ele caiu no chão. Hermione manteve-se de pé e esfregou seus braços. Ela respirou profundamente e balançou sua cabeça.

"Eu NÃO SOU PROPRIEDADE DE NINGUÉM!", Hermione retirou seu anel e o jogou no chão, próximo a Viktor.

Hermione virou-se como um furacão para a lareira. Ela pegou uma mão de Pó de Flu e atirou na lareira vazia. "Hogwarts, Salão Comunal da Grifinória". Ela entrou nas chamas esverdeadas.

Ela caminhou para um canto do Salão Comunal e sentou lá, chorando o máximo que conseguia pelos próximos cinco minutos._ 'Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Eu pensei que ele me amasse!'_. Era tudo o que ela conseguia pensar. Ela tinha começado a se acalmar um pouco e não chorava tanto, quando ouviu alguém passar pelo buraco do quadro. Ela não conseguia parar de chorar, mas ela chorava bem baixinho. Ela não queria que essa pessoa soubesse que ela estava sentada lá chorando. Ela ouviu ao passos irem em direção a escada que levava ao dormitório dos meninos, mas então eles pararam. Ela segurou sua respiração. _'Por favor, não perceba que eu estou aqui, não perceba que eu estou aqui'_, ela falou para ela mesma. Ela escutou os passos se aproximarem mais e mais. Então, ela viu que os pés pararam em frente a ela. Eles eram um pouco grandes e pareciam ser os de Ron. "Hermione? O que aconteceu?", ela ouviu a voz de Ron perguntando para ela.

**Presente **

"Então, foi isso que aconteceu. Eu sinto muito, Ron. Eu não tinha idéia que ele guardava todas as cartas...", a voz de Hermione saia baixa. Ela olhou para Ron. Ela poderia dizer que ele estava zangado, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele a olhava do mesmo modo carinhoso que ele sempre dirigia a ela, o modo que Viktor apenas tinha lhe dado na primeira vez que eles se conheceram.

"Está tudo bem, Hermione. Eu sei que não foi sua culpa e não culpo você. Krum , é o único que tem que pagar pelo o que ele fez. Ele mentiu para você. Ele não tinha nenhum direito de fazer o que fez. Ele precisa pagar por tudo o que ele fez". Um olhar distante apareceu no rosto de Ron como se ele tivesse planejando alguma coisa.

Hermione olhou de volta para Ron. Ele ainda estava com aquele olhar distante. Sorrindo amplamente pela primeira vez em dias, Hermione levantou a mão na frente do rosto de Ron.

"Terra para Ron... Volte, Ron... Em que você estava pensando?", ela perguntou para ele. Ron deu um pequeno sorriso e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu estava tentando descobrir o que Harry e Ginny estão escondendo... Mas não tive sorte...". Ele suspirou e olhou para Hermione. Ela apenas sorriu um pouco. Sua mente ainda estava fixa na traição que tinha experimentado.

------------------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora-------------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas.

Eu sei que demorei muito para continuar, mas eu tenho os fics. Mas falando a verdade, eu estou um pouco desanimada para continuar essa fic, já que ninguém manda nenhuma review, nem ao menos para reclamar.

Tenho que agradecer a minha fiel leitora **Anita Mcgonagall**, por nunca deixar de mandar sua review. Obrigada mesmo.

**PS:**

**(1)** – O que você está fazendo aqui?

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Vou ficando por aqui...

Beijos.


	14. De Novo no Café da Manhã

**Capítulo 14 – De Novo no Café da Manhã**

Ron acordou na manhã seguinte mais uma vez no sofá. Ele não tinha dormido em uma cama quase em nenhum dia desde que chegou em Hogwarts. Suspirou e olhou para teto. Os raios cor-de-rosa brilharam através das cortinas do Salão Comunal. Ron olhou para o fogo, que ainda queimava na lareira e viu Hermione adormecida no assoalho. Ele suspirou e balançou sua cabeça. Sentando-se, Ron mexeu no cabelo levemente e levantou a coberta que o cobria. Ele sorriu um sorriso confortante, mas tremeu levemente ao observar mais atentamente Hermione. Olhando para ela, ele viu que Hermione usava SUA camisa. Ron não tinha a menor idéia do que tinha acontecido ontem, a não ser quando Hermione havia lhe contado a história com Krum. E apenas lembra-se da história, fazia o sangue de Ron correr mais rápido. A maneira que Krum tinha tratado Hermione era inconcebível para ele.

Ron levantou-se e olhou de novo para Hermione. Os braços delas estavam em cima do sof�, sua cabeça repousava em cima de suas mãos. Os cabelos dela caiam tampando seu rosto, e suas pernas estavam dobradas de lado. Ela tinha dormido sentada durante toda noite. Ron apenas sorriu e balançou sua cabeça, divertido. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Ajeitou os cabelos dela atrás das orelhas e sorriu outra vez. Ela estava tão tranqüila. Hermione moveu-se ao toque de Ron, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Antes que Ron percebesse, ele foi jogado ao chão. Hermione riu mais ainda quando ele sorriu.

"Te pegeuei outra vez **(3)**".

Ron deu os ombros e olhou par ela. Ele notou que ela ainda estava com a roupa que usara ontem por baixo de sua camisa. Levantando uma sobrancelha, ele perguntou.

"Por que você está usando minha camisa?"

Hermione sorriu para ele. Ela olhou para ver a camisa que estava usando, fazendo seus cabelos caírem para frente. Ajeitando os atrás da orelha outra vez, ela sentou-se reta em cima dele direito, tentando parecer séria.

"Bem, veja. Esta é uma pergunta interessante. Na noite passada, eu estava meio que com frio, então você me deu sua camisa, depois, você ficou totalmente embriagado depois de beber apenas alguns drinks e apagou no sofá. Então eu peguei uma coberta para mim. Eu estava observando o fogo quando percebi que o sofá estava balançando. Eu olhei para você, e o encontrei tremendo de frio, embora eu não saiba porque, já que estamos no meio do verão. Então, eu o cobri com a coberta e fiquei perto para tentar aquece-lo".

Hermione deu um enorme sorriso para Ron, o fazendo rir também. Ele havia pensado que outra coisa TOTALMENTE diferente havia acontecido. Hermione retirou a camisa de Ron pela cabeça, não abrindo os botões para tira-la. Ela estendeu a camisa a ele.

"Aqui está..."

Ron pegou sua camisa e a colocou por cima do ombro. Ele sorriu enquanto inclinava sua cabeça.

"Agora... se você pudesse... SAIR DE CIMA de mim... eu gostaria de tomar café...", Ron disse empurrando Hermione para fora de seu colo.

Hermione riu e saiu do colo de Ron. Ela levantou-se e bateu em sua roupa para retirar a sujeira. Ron ficou no chão apenas observando o modo como ela se movia. Um sorriso divertido surgiu em seu rosto enquanto ele se sentava. Hermione olhou para ele. Ela olhou em volta e sorriu.

"O que?"

"Nada... Agora, eu tenho que ter permissão para olhar para você?"

"Não é isso. É o jeito como você me olha".

"E que jeito é esse?", Ron disse dando um amplo sorriso. Ele levantou-se e vestiu a camisa. Quando olhou para Hermione, ela estava a alguns passos longe dele, se dirigindo ao retrato. Ele se apressou e pegou a mão dela, levando-a para fora do Salão Comunal. Ele a arrastava pelas escadas vazias enquanto ouvia o salto do sapato dela batendo nos degraus.

"Seu bruto", ela disse enquanto rapidamente o seguia.

"Eu não sou bruto".

"Você é sim".

"Não sou não".

"É sim".

"Não sou".

"É-", Hermione parou um em um dos últimos degraus. Ela parou no meio da frase. "Krum...", ela murmurou.

Ron estava rindo quando se virou para ver um homem corpulento, com os cabelos negros caindo em seu rosto. Seu sangue começou a esquentar. Suas orelhas começaram a ficar vermelhas. Ron suspirou e rodou os olhos. Ele agarrou a mão de Hermione e a fez terminar de descer as escadas para se dirigirem ao Grande Salão **(1)**.

"O que? O fracote do Ron não vai ficar e me encarar como homem? Está com medo de perder? **(2)**", Krum zombou. Ron fez o possível para ignora-lo.

"Ron, não diga nada... Ele terá que ir embora", pediu Hermione.

Ron fez o que Hermione aconselhou e ignorou Krum. Ele apenas continuou a conduzir Hermione para o Grande Salão. Quando eles entraram, Ron caminhou em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Ron procurou por Harry, mas ele não estava ali, então eles se sentaram. Ron sentou de frente para a porta para ver se Krum os seguiu. Ele havia começado a comer quando viu que Krum estavam caminhando em sua direção. Ron viu no rosto de Krum que ele queria brigar. Ron se levantou e foi em direção a Krum, apesar dos protestos de Hermione. A varinha de Ron foi apontada para Krum.

"Krum! Saia! Esta é MINHA escola... e eu quero você fora daqui!"

"Ron, pare! Vocês dois... Nós não precisamos fazer isso... Por favor...", Hermione se colocou entre os dois. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Ron suspirou e abaixou sua varinha. Ele concordou.

"Tudo bem, Hermione. Eu não farei nada...", Ron sorriu para Hermione que se virou para Krum. O rosto de Hermione expressado toda a tristeza que ela sentia, lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas. Ron olhou para Krum que tinha erguido sua varinha. Krum não se importava quem ele atingiria, ele não tinha o que ele queria.

"Ron, você se arrependerá do dia que sentiu alguma coisa pela MINHA Hermioni".

Ron rodou os olhos e sorriu desafiador. "Você não acha que, se amasse ela realmente você aprenderia a pronunciar corretamente o nome dela..."

"RONALD, não o provoque!"

"Sim, Ronald, não me provoque", Krum zombou. Ron começando a perder a cabeça, deu um passo para ficar na frente de Hermione. Ele olhou Krum de cima a baixo. "Se você quiser pegar a Hermione, você terá que me matar primeiro..."

"RON, NÃO!"

O rosto de Krum foi tomado por um sorriso. "Isto não será problema...". Erguendo sua varinha, Krum gritou. Ron fechou seus olhos. "Império!", Krum gritou. Ron ouviu o grito de Hermione quando ele atingiu o chão.

-Nota da Tradutora-

Oi, gente!

Eu sei que vocês devem estar dando gritos de aleluia! Rsrsrs. Mas é que eu meio que negligencie de propósito essa fic. Eu tenho outras traduções que estão tomando meu tempo.

Mas eu ficava com dor na consciência ao fazer isso, então eu achei melhor terminar logo, pois eu tenho outra Rony/Mione a caminho.

Gente, eu recebi reviews maravilhosa pelo capítulo passado. Meus agradecimentos à:

**Dany Granger Weasley** – Não se preocupe, eu não vou parar. Posso demorar, mas parar nunca! Rsrsrs

**Ellen-Potter** – Cara, faz um tempão que não vi review sua. Fiquei muito feliz!

**Kamila Lovegood** – Desculpa a demora! Rsrsrs

**Dark-Bride** – Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Thiti Potter** – Foi mau a demora! Rsrsrs

**Passatempo** – Eu adorei saber que você gostou na fic. Estou atualizando então volte e deixe outra review! rsrsrsrsrs

**PS:**

**(1)** – Gente, me deu um branco. O nome onde eles tomam café é Grande Salão ou não?

**(2)** – Eu decidi escrever corretamente as falas do Krum. Espero que vocês não liguem!

**(3) **- Cara, essa cena e essa fala é tão "Rei Leão"! Quem já viu deve saber porque. Tem um cena que a Nala derruba o Simba e diz a mesma coisa e ficando na mesma posição. Nada a ver, mas eu tinha que incluir isso aqui! hahahaha

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos


End file.
